


"THE SECRET"

by EvilAdmin



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Dubious Consent Due to Omega Heat, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence, Zombies (of course!), attempted non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/pseuds/EvilAdmin
Summary: 10K has a secret, one that he’s managed to keep from his group.  They all think he’s a beta, but he’s actually an omega, and that’s not an easy thing to keep hidden when three members of your group are alphas.  But when keeping his secret lands him in great danger, he vows he’ll tell the gang what he is … that is, if he ever sees them again.I couldn't find any A/B/O Z-Nation stories, so I decided to write one myself.  I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy held a cigarette to his pa’s lips as his pa inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs, held it, then released it with a shaky breath.  The smoke took on a ghostly form in the jeep’s harsh headlights, and Tommy could almost imagine he was seeing his pa’s spirit already leaving his body. 

“Thank you, son.  It’s good.” 

“Can I do anything for you, pa?” 

“Just make sure those knots are tight.  It’s not gonna be long now.” 

“It’s double-half-hitch, just like you taught me.” 

“Just be sure,” his pa said worriedly. 

Tommy checked the knots again to ease his pa’s mind while his pa grimaced in pain. 

“Promise me you’ll do what we talked about when the time comes, son.  Promise me,” he repeated when Tommy didn’t answer right away. 

“I promise,” Tommy said reluctantly, still holding on to a son’s unrealistic hope that his pa would survive the zombie bite and that Tommy would be spared not only losing his remaining parent, but also be spared having to kill him once he turned.  “Just like we talked about.  I swear,” he said in a soft voice when he saw his pa watching him. 

“Don’t swear.  Your mother never liked that.” 

“I promise then,” Tommy said, his heart aching at his pa’s attempt at humor to help lighten the situation, even while his life was slipping away. 

“Good.  I could always trust you to do the right thing.  You’re a good boy,” he said, looking at his son fondly.  “Your mother, she’d be proud of the man you’re growing up to be.  Give me another puff, son.” 

Tommy held the cigarette to his pa’s lips as he again took another deep draw, the nicotine seeming to help ease his pain somewhat.  When he exhaled this time his face was set.  “Now listen to me, son.  When I'm gone you're going to be all alone.  This world’s gonna be especially dangerous for you, being a young omega all on your own.  You need to remember everything I taught you this past year about how to survive and keep your status hidden.  If people find out that you’re an omega, the wolves will come and they’ll tear you apart.  If you can, find yourself a nice group of people and join up with ‘em.  There’s safety in numbers if you find the right group.  But, just to be safe, never tell anyone what you are.  At least not until you’re older and maybe looking to find a mate of your own who can help protect you.  In order for you to survive you need to fly under the radar and let people think that you’re a beta.  Got it?” 

“I got it, pa.” 

“Good.  Remember it.  I’m sorry I won’t be around to protect you, but know that I love you, son,” he said in an anguished voice.  “If you remember everything I taught you, you’ll be fine.  You’re a strong boy, a smart boy, and I’m so proud of you,” he said, his voice cracking with emotion.    

“I love you too, pa,” Tommy said, the tears starting to roll down his face as he saw the light fading fast from his pa’s eyes. 

As the crickets serenaded the night, Tommy sobbed by his pa’s still body.  He was a 16-year-old omega who had watched his friends, relatives, neighbors, and now both his parents die over the last gut-wrenching year.  And now he was totally alone living in a zombie apocalypse with no one he could turn to. 

As Tommy watched his pa turn into one of the self-same monsters that had claimed his life, he agonized, looking into the creature’s eyes for some sign that his pa was still in there.  But all he saw in its eyes was madness and hunger.  Finally, when he couldn’t stand to look at this thing that used to be his pa any longer, he took his knife and ended it. 

As he knelt by his pa’s body he felt so very lost and alone.  His pa had spent the last year teaching him to hunt, fish, shoot, and use a knife as good as any alpha.  He’d spent the last year making his soft omega son tough so that he could survive.  But the one thing he hadn’t taught him was how to be alone.  Omegas aren’t designed to be alone, they’re designed to be loved, protected and cared for. 

After burying his pa, Tommy went back to their cabin, put on one of his pa’s old beat-up flannel shirts so that he was enveloped in his soothing alpha scent, and he cried.  He cried for his pa, he cried for his ma, he cried for what had become of the world he was once so happy in, and he cried for himself.  After two days of crying when he had no more tears left, he put a few clothes into a backpack, some beef jerky, water and his omega suppressants, grabbed a knife, slingshot, and his favorite rifle, and then he left the cabin and didn’t look back.  After being alone for only two days he could already tell that he would go crazy living all by himself.  As much as it frightened him heading out on his own, he needed to do like his pa had said and see if he could find a nice group of people to join up with.  And he would also do as he pa said and keep his status a secret. 

 

**_Two Years Later_ **

“ _Welcome to Arcola,_ _A Safe Place to Live_ ", Murphy read out in a sarcastic voice as their car passed the sign marking the city limits.  “Population 792.  Oops, they need to change that to 791,” he said turning his head as he watched two zombies feasting on some poor guy by the side of the road.  “And I think they need to find a new slogan while they’re at it.  There is no such thing as a safe place to live anymore.  By the looks of things, something more along the lines of _Abandon all hope, ye who enter here_ would be a more appropriate slogan,” he said, slumping down sulkily in the back seat.  “Why do we keep stopping at these little jerkwater towns?” 

“Bigger cities and towns mean more Z’s, Murphy, you know that,” Doc answered, sitting between Murphy and 10K in the back seat.  “Not everyone is fortunate enough to be able to walk freely among them and come out unscathed.  We’re all walking Happy Meals as far as Z’s are concerned, so it’s better if we stick to smaller towns.” 

“Oh, yeah, I feel so fortunate,” Murphy said, unconsciously rubbing the bite marks on his torso. 

10K glanced over at Murphy briefly, but quickly looked away and went back to looking out his window.  He had his own problems to deal with right now and couldn’t deal with Murphy’s usual bullshit.  He had taken his last heat suppressant yesterday morning and he was totally out of them.  He was now six hours past taking his next scheduled dose and the package insert stressed that you needed to take them consistently at the same time every day to avoid changes in hormone activity, and he was worried about what would happen if he couldn’t find more in this town.  He had thought he would find more in the last town they stopped at a couple days ago, but he had come up empty-handed and he was feeling desperate now. 

10K had done like his pa had said and found a group to join that he had felt safe with and had kept his status a secret, even though it was hard for him to do so in a group as tight-knit as this one was.  He had come close to telling Cassandra at one point since she had also been an omega, but after Murphy had bitten her he had been glad he hadn’t told her because he was sure she would have spilled the beans to her ‘master’.  She was dead now though, so it was a moot point.  He turned his thoughts away from Cassandra because he always felt angry when he thought about her and remembered what she had turned into after Murphy had bitten her and how he had been forced to kill her.    

As much as it would be a relief to tell someone his secret, the thought of Murphy finding out that he’s an omega and all the non-stop teasing he would have to endure made him cringe. No, despite how hard it was and how inconvenient, his pa had been right when he said he needed to keep this to himself.  Unfortunately that meant sneaking off a lot as he went in search of the suppressants he constantly needed that not only prevented his heats, but also dulled his scent so that the group continued to think he was a beta. 

10K had the window on his side cracked open to diffuse the alpha scent in the car.  As an omega he was finding it difficult at the moment being crammed into a small space with three alphas in their group.  He much preferred riding in the back of a pick-up out in the open air.  They had been driving in two cars up until yesterday, but when one of the cars had run out of gas and they were unable to find more fuel, they had been forced to abandon the one vehicle and all cram into the remaining vehicle, which was a mid-sized car, and it was definitely a tight squeeze with three full-grown adults in the front and three in the back.  Warren was currently driving with Addy sitting between her and Mack.  Doc and Addy were both betas so 10K always made sure he had one of them sitting between him and any of the alphas whenever he was stuck in a car with them.  Alphas and omegas both have an enhanced sense of smell that betas do not, so the scent of the three alphas wasn’t bothering Doc and Addy, but their combined concentrated scents was making 10K feel edgy. 

The August weather had been hot and muggy all day with the promise of rain, and as the first drop hit the windshield Warren pulled over into a deserted gas station. 

“All right, we’re going to stop here and try to catch some rainwater and search for supplies,” she announced.    

“Thank god,” Addy said.  I swear my ass has been asleep for the last two hours, which really makes me jealous because it’s more sleep than I’ve gotten in the last 24.” 

“Yeah, we’re due for a stretch, chief,” Doc said.  “Maybe we can find a place and sleep on real beds tonight for a change,” he said hopefully. 

“Yeah, that sounds good to me,” Mack chimed in immediately, hoping to have some alone time with Addy. 

“Let’s see what we turn up first.  If we can’t find any food or gas, we may have to push on to the next town, so don’t get your hopes up,” she said. 

Everybody but Murphy jumped out of the car and grabbed the buckets and bowls and other containers they kept in the trunk for capturing rainwater.  They had this procedure down pat as rainwater was often their only source of water.  Even when they ended up in a town like this one, there was no guarantee it still had running water.  You just never knew. 

They placed buckets and bowls on the roof and hood of the car.  It was raining lightly right now, but the mugginess in the air and the heavy black clouds suggested it would be coming down hard soon. 

“Okay, let’s split up into teams.  “Mack and I will check cars for gas and supplies, maybe shop around for a second vehicle.  Addy, you and Doc can check stores and deserted houses for food and medicine.  10K …  Now where did that boy run off to that fast?” she said looking around in exasperation.  All right, it looks like Murphy’s with us since 10K’s run off.” 

“Oh joy,” Mack mumbled under his breath. 

Addy gave her boyfriend a sweet smile that said ‘better you than me.’ 

“I swear, every time we stop somewhere that boy runs off,” Warren said.  “All right, it’s getting late, so let’s hustle.  We’ll meet back here in two hours’ time and see what we’ve got.”

The two groups headed out on their assignments. 

 

In the meantime 10K was running down the town’s main street frantically searching for a drugstore, or possibly a doctor’s office or clinic.  If the town didn’t have a drugstore or clinic, or if the drugstore or clinic didn’t have his suppressants, as a last resort he would have to go house-to-house checking medicine cabinets for them, and he hated doing that alone.  You never knew if the house was actually deserted or not until you got inside. 

The problem with small towns is that before the world went to shit, omegas were more likely to be stay-at-home parents and not bother with suppressants.  In larger cities where omegas typically worked, you were more likely to find suppressants as omegas with jobs didn’t want heats interfering with their careers. 

10K knew Doc always checked the pharmacies as well in his endless search for overlooked pain killers and antibiotics, so he wanted to get there first and look for his suppressants unobserved before Doc got there.   

The town was small and he smiled with relief when he found the drugstore fairly quickly.  As he approached the glass door he wanted to kick himself as he realized he’d run off without any weapons.  Since the car had been so cramped, he had been forced to store his backpack, rifle, knife, and even his slingshot in the trunk.  It had been stupid of him not to take a second to at least get his knife out of the trunk, but he was afraid if he didn’t take off before Warren saw him, she would assign him to a group or saddle him with Murphy, so he’d just bolted as soon as they’d stopped.    

He tapped on the glass door of the storefront with his knuckles and looked through the dirty window, checking for any signs of Z’s.  Not seeing any, he cautiously pushed the door open and stepped inside.  It was just in time as the rain was starting to come down heavier now.  “Hello?” he called out.  When nothing popped out of anywhere he shut the door and relaxed.  He’d do a quick search and then go back to the car and get his gear out of the trunk. 

The front part of the store was set up like a little mini mart with aisles set up for various snacks and dry goods.  He looked toward the rear of the store and saw the pharmacy sign and quickly bypassed the mostly empty shelves and headed there. 

The pharmacy itself was a simple small room in the back of the store behind a counter.  The counter had a cutout section that flipped up on hinges so that you could walk into the room.  The room was only about seven foot wide by ten foot long with narrow shelves on three walls.  He could see the room had been pretty well plundered, but there were a few items still left on the shelves, and some stuff that had been tossed on the floor, so he was hopeful.  People typically looked for pain killers and antibiotics, anything with codeine, things like that.  Heat suppressant meds were usually bypassed as the omega population had taken a big hit in the apocalypse. 

A spot of purple on the floor caught his eye and he anxiously brushed off the other items it was buried under while saying a little prayer.  He picked up the small box and did a fist pump as he saw the familiar picture on the front.  The box would contain three blister packs of 10 pills each, and he could breathe easy now for another month.  He would do a thorough search and see if there were any more boxes lying around, but first he needed to take one of the pills.  He was late on his dose already and he didn’t want his omega hormones doing anything weird.  Later on when he was alone he’d take the pills out of the blister packs and put them in a small aspirin bottle he carried in his backpack.  He did this so that if anyone spotted him taking a pill they would just assume he had a headache. 

He ripped open the glued safety flap on the side of the box and was about to pull a blister pack out when he heard the front door open.  Crap, Doc must be here already.  He quickly shoved the box behind him in the waistband of his black cargo pants under the camo T-shirt he was wearing.  He’d tell Doc he was here checking the place for supplies and then tell him he needed to go outside and take a pee so he could take a pill, and then he’d come back in.  He was just getting ready to step up to the counter into view and call out to Doc when he heard a strange male voice say, “You sure he came in here?” 

Another male voice said, “Yeah, I’m sure.” 

“What’d he look like?” 

“Didn’t rightly get a good look at him, but he looked young.  Tall and thin, black hair.” 

“Okay, well if he’s in here we’ll find him.” 

10K froze, his heart hammering in his chest now, and he cursed himself once again for running off without taking a weapon.  These two men had seen him come in here and were looking for him.  He didn’t know why but he was sure it was for nothing good.  Probably hoping to steal anything he had on him, which was basically nothing but the clothes on his back.  Whatever the reason, he needed to get out of here.  He was standing off to the side of the counter opening behind a wall so he wasn’t visible to the two men, but as small as the store was it would only take them a minute to reach the small pharmacy room and find him. 

There had to be a back door in this store.  All businesses were required by the fire marshal to have a back exit.  His best chance might be to just take a chance and run for it and hope he found the back door quickly and that it was unlocked.  He was gearing up to run when he heard the sound of a door opening on squeaky hinges toward the back of the store.  He froze, waiting with baited breath, hoping that it was one of his team.  If it was, they might scare the pair away, especially if it was one of the three alphas in his group.  The two men’s scents had reached him now and he could tell that they were both betas. 

He held his breath waiting for someone to say something. 

“You find him?” a third male voice said, and 10K’s heart dropped.  But not only that, he could smell this third man already, and this one was an alpha, and a potent one at that.  His scent didn’t just waft over to 10K like most did, it slammed into his senses like a ton of bricks.  At the first whiff of this alpha’s scent 10K had actually felt his knees go weak with the sudden desire to kneel and prostrate himself before this man.  He also realized that he had tilted his head to the side, bearing his throat in supplication, and he immediately straightened his neck back up.  His hands were shaking and he was breaking out in a sweat.  This alpha would be the type that crowds just naturally parted for when he walked down the street.  10K felt fear at the thought of coming face to face with him. 

A head suddenly popped into the room startling 10K out of his thoughts, and a wiry looking man said, “There you are.” 

10K had his back pressed to the shelves and he was trapped in the small room.  The man stepped through the counter opening into the room and was joined right after by a second man.  10K saw immediately that the two betas were twins.  Both were around 5’ 10”, late 20’s, wiry bodies, lank brown hair, and watery blue eyes.  Both were wearing t-shirts, jeans and sneakers.  They eyed him from head to toe while 10K looked behind them, wondering if he might be able to bowl them over and make it to the front door before the alpha came into the room.  But it was too late.  He was suddenly there, filling the open counter gap and looking at him. 

This man was big, at least six foot five inches of pure alpha.  He was in his early 30’s with wavy, sandy brown hair shot with streaks of gold that fell to the top of his shoulders.  A rain-dampened white v-neck t-shirt was plastered to wide shoulders and a broad chest, emphasizing his incredible physique.  He was also wearing worn faded jeans that fit him like a glove, and a pair of steel toed boots.  10K had to admit that this alpha was gorgeous and his inner omega couldn’t help but admire the view.  This was the type of alpha omegas and betas alike would throw themselves at.  10K noticed he was currently looking at him appraisingly with a pair of light green eyes surrounded by thick lashes.  He smiled at 10K then, and 10K supposed it was meant to be a reassuring smile, but the hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood up as the smile seemed phony, and he could see calculation behind those eyes. 

“Well, well, what have we got here, fellas?” the alpha said with a pleasant southern drawl. 

“Looks like we got us a beta, but he’s young and fairly good looking,” one of the twins answered.   

“Indeed he is,” the big alpha said, walking past the twins and up to 10K while 10K tried to press himself further back.  “But it looks like you boys caught yourselves a baby.  This one ain’t even old enough to shave yet,” he said, running a finger down 10K’s smooth cheek, which 10K shook off angrily.  “How old are you, kid?” 

“I’m … 16,” 10K said, thinking fast, deciding to take two years off his age.  He hoped that would explain his lack of whiskers as omegas had very little facial hair, and maybe these guys wouldn’t want to mess with a 16-year-old kid. 

“Hmm, you’re mighty big for 16,” the alpha said, standing closer to 10K than he would have liked, towering over him.  “Six foot tall, I’m guessing” he said looking 10K over in a way that was way too familiar.  “But where are my manners.  My name is Travis, and these two knuckleheads here are my brothers, Bill and Phil.  What’s your name?” 

10K thought about refusing to answer or giving a phony name, but then decided there was nothing to be gained by it. Best to play it cool for now.   “Ten thousand,” he answered. 

“Ten thousand, huh.  Where’d you get a name like that?” 

“Made it up myself.  It’s how many zombies I’m going to kill.” 

“Really?  So how’s that going for you?” 

“I’m up to 3,198 so far.” 

The big alpha’s eyebrows shot up and he smiled, looking genuinely impressed.  Maybe now was the time to try and leave.  “Well, my friends are waiting for me so I’d best head on back.  They know where I am,” he added as an afterthought.    

“Your friends, huh?” Travis said.  “I’m surprised your ‘friends’ would let someone so young and so … good-looking go off on his own.  It’s a dangerous world out there and you never know what kind of trouble a sweet young boy like yourself might run into all on his own,” the man said, placing his hand on the wall next to 10K’s head making 10K feel caged in. 

“I can take care of myself,” 10K said, bristling a bit. 

“Can you now, darlin’?” he said, leaning closer, and 10K saw the man’s nostrils flare.  The alpha was scenting him and 10K was feeling panicked due to the fact that he hadn’t taken a suppressant this morning.  Was his scent already changing? 

Bill and Phil had lost interest in him and were scrounging around looking at what was left on the shelves and floor, so 10K decided to take a chance and run for it.  He ducked under Travis’ arm and had only taken two steps when he slipped on something on the floor and fell.  Bill and Phil grabbed him and pulled him up.  When he got back up he felt the package of suppressants slip from his waistband and heard it hit the ground.

“What have we here?” Travis said, picking the small purple box off the ground.  “Don’t tell me you were in here looking for condoms,” he said, smiling at 10K, and then there were a few seconds of silence as Travis examined the front of the box.  “These are omega suppressants,” he said with surprise, looking at 10K questioningly. 

“Those are for my ma,” 10K quickly lied, and he could hear his own voice shaking.  “She sent me out to look for some while her and my pa and my friends looked for food.  That’s why I was in here.”

Travis played with the already open end-flap of the box and looked questioningly at 10K again. 

“I…I opened the box to make sure they were the right ones,” 10K stammered.  “I know the pills my ma takes are white so I was just checking,” he got out, but it sounded weak, even to his own ears. 

Travis smiled again, and 10K was reminded of a shark. 

10K was shaking now.  He felt trapped and terrified.  He kept listening, hoping to hear one of his gang coming through the front door to help him.  He would even be happy to see Murphy’s sorry-ass face right now. 

Travis circled behind him and 10K couldn’t see what he was doing.  Suddenly 10K felt fingers lightly graze the back of his neck and he cried out and his knees buckled and he found himself kneeling on the floor.  He had no idea what just happened, and he looked up at Travis with a stunned look on his face. 

The alpha smiled down at him.  “I’m guessing you didn’t know that would happen, did you, kid?  I’m not surprised.  Your parents probably never took the time to tell you about the birds and the bees, what with the apocalypse and all.  You see, all omegas have a bonding gland on the back of their necks,” he said, touching the back of his own neck.  “You can’t see it, but it’s there.  This is the area an alpha bites when they want to bond with an omega.  This particular area on an omega also has four times the number of nerve endings than the same area on a beta or alpha, which makes this area extremely sensitive to touch.  It’s one of an omega’s most sensitive erogenous zones.  Some say the feeling of having fingers lightly brushed across it is comparable to running a feather lightly across the tip of a nipple.  It sends sparks of desire straight to your core.  Being an alpha I wouldn't know, of course; but looking at your face right now I'm guessing it's true," he said, smiling at 10K smugly.    

10K was breathing heavily and couldn’t meet the alpha’s eyes.  Travis was right, but he wasn’t about to admit to him that that simple touch had aroused him greatly.  He knew he was beet red from embarrassment right now as he tried to recover from the shock of what that simple touch had done to him. 

“So,” Travis said, “let’s cut through the bullshit, shall we?  You are an omega, and I’m guessing you’re closer to, oh, I’d say 18.  Whether you’re lying about your parents and friends, I’m not sure, but we’re not going to wait around and find out.  Bind his hands, boys.  Let’s get him back and put him with the other one.  Looks like lady luck is smiling down on us for a change.” 

One of the twins pulled a zip tie out of his pocket and 10K struggled as the three men held him until they got his hands bound behind his back.  Travis took the bandana off 10K’s forehead and gagged him with it.  “If your friends are around, we don’t need you calling out for help,” he said, and 10K wanted to kick himself for not already having tried that. 

Travis walked to the front of the store and looked out the window.  “Uh-oh, looks like he was telling the truth.  Some grey-haired hippie-looking dude is coming this way with a hot redhead.”

 _Doc and Addy._   10K started struggling, trying to get away from the twins. 

Travis looked back at him.  “They your parents?  Don’t matter, we’ll slip out the back and be long gone before they figure out what happened.” 

They started pulling 10K toward the back door.  10K fumbled with the leather band he wore on his wrist.  His fingers were long enough so that he could reach down and undo the snap.  He prayed that the metal studs decorating the band wouldn’t be heard when the band hit the floor, and he dropped it right before they went out the back door.  Thankfully no one showed any indication that they had heard it.  It was his hope that Doc or Addy would find it and it would give them a starting point where to look for him.  He had no idea where the men were taking him, but hopefully it was somewhere here in town. 

His heart sank then when they led him to the back of a black van and shoved him in.  As the van drove off he promised himself that if he ever made it back to his friends he would tell them his secret.  He would gladly suffer Murphy’s ridicule and teasing if it meant he never ended up in another situation like this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing response to the first chapter. It surpassed my expectations. And I was surprised to see some of my fellow Fannibals show up in this fandom as well. I wasn’t expecting to see any of you over here, but I'm always pleased to see you! :)

Two hours later Warren watched Doc and Addy running through the rain toward where she, Mack and Murphy were waiting at the gas station, standing under the metal canopy trying to stay dry as the rain was now coming down in buckets.   

“That’s quite a storm,” Doc said, walking up to Warren and pulling a bandana out of his back pocket and wiping the water off his face.  Looking around he said, “10K not back yet?”   

“Haven’t seen him since we arrived,” Warren said.    

“Well, Addy and me found one of his wrist do-dads over at the local pharmacy, so he must have been there at one point checking for supplies.” 

“He did take off before I gave the two hour meet-up time, so maybe he’s still out there looking,” Warren said, though she felt a trickle of worry.  It wasn’t unusual for 10K to run off, but he usually wasn’t gone long. 

“Addy and me also found a deserted motel at the end of town, and the three rooms at the end were all empty and in pretty decent shape,” Doc said hopefully.  “Maybe we could wait there for 10K while we take inventory on what we all managed to scrounge up.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Murphy chimed in.  “I’m starving.” 

“I don’t know …” Warren said, feeling uneasy. 

“Oh, come on, Roberta,” Murphy said with exasperation.  “It’s pouring rain and we can be in a nice dry room with actual beds.” 

“And the showers work,” Addy chimed in.  “I checked.” 

“I’m in,” Mack said immediately.  “I can say for a fact that we could all benefit from a shower, especially if we’re going to continue riding around in one car together.” 

“Amen to that, brother,” Doc said.  “We can leave 10K a note where to find us.” 

“Well … all right, I suppose,” Warren conceded, “but if he’s not back soon we should probably go looking for him.” 

“I wouldn’t worry, Roberta,” Murphy said.  “That kid’s harder to shake than mono.” 

They ended up tossing the rainwater from the buckets and bowls since Addy said the hotel had running water, and when they were storing them back in the trunk it was then that Warren noticed that all of 10K’s weapons were in there. 

“10K took off without his rifle or his knife.  What in the world was that boy thinking?” she said.  “Now I am worried knowing he went off unarmed.  Where did you say you found his wristband, Doc?” 

“In a small drugstore.  It’s on the way to the motel.  I can show you.” 

They all piled into the car and headed off.  About two blocks down they pulled over in front of the drugstore.  The rain was tapering off to a drizzle as Roberta got out of the car and looked around.  She walked cautiously up to the pharmacy door and pulled her machete out before going through the door, then froze, scenting the air.  “Mack!  Get in here please!” 

Mack joined her and he froze too. 

“What is it, chief?” Doc said, having entered the store behind them, noticing how tense Warren and Mack suddenly looked. 

“There was an alpha here recently,” Mack answered.  “The scent is musky, so it was a male alpha.  He was definitely here within the last couple of hours.  I think I detect a couple of betas as well,” he said, looking at Warren for verification.    

“Yeah, I smell them too.  Where did you say you found 10K’s wristband?”   

“Back by the rear door,” Doc answered.    

Warren and Mack went out the back door while Doc and Addy searched the store, looking for any other clues.  Murphy, who had finally followed the others in, leaned against one wall looking disgruntled, but he frowned and the hair stood up on the back of his neck when he caught the scent of this other alpha. 

“Anything?” Addy said when Warren and Mack came back in. 

“Lost the scent due to the rain.  No telling where they went … or if 10K was even with them.” 

“Well, we didn’t find any traces of blood,” Addy said, so that’s good news.  “Maybe he slipped out the back before they spotted him.” 

“Or maybe he was long gone when they came in here and they just came in here looking for supplies as well.  There’s just no way of knowing,” Mack added. 

“Well, then why didn’t he come back to the car?” Doc said, his worry growing now as well. 

“I don’t know,” Warren said, clearly frustrated, “but it’s starting to get dark now and it’ll be too dangerous to be out searching for him once it gets dark.  We’ll go back to the gas station and leave him a note telling him where we are; then we’ll go to that motel you found and just hope that he lost track of time and he shows up.  If he doesn’t, we’ll start searching for him first light.” 

“Good plan,” Murphy said, just wanting to get to the motel.  “We’ll all feel much better after we’ve had some food, a shower, and a good night’s sleep.  What?” he said, as four pairs of eyes looked at him.  “I didn’t ask the kid to run off on his own with no weapon.” 

Warren sighed.  She hated to admit it, but for once she agreed with Murphy. 

 

After being in the moving van for approximately 20 minutes, 10K felt the van turn off, and it was now bouncing along on uneven ground.  It stopped shortly thereafter and the motor shut off.  He stood up and waited tensely by the back doors, waiting for them to open.  Maybe when the doors opened he could jump out, surprising his captors, and run off.  He hadn’t been able to find anything in the back of the van he could use to cut the zip-tie with and he would be at a disadvantage with his hands tied behind his back, but he had to at least try and escape. 

When the doors opened he immediately jumped, but Travis was standing there and caught him easily. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa there, sweetheart.  Where do you think you’re going?  You think running off with your hands tied behind your back is a smart idea?” 

10K said what he thought about this whole situation, but since he was still gagged it was undecipherable.  Probably just as well since it contained a few words his ma would have washed his mouth out for saying.    

Travis grabbed his upper arm and got him walking.  The twins were walking behind as sort of a rear guard.  The sky was overcast with dark clouds, but the rain had stopped for now.  Their shoes made squishing sounds as they made their way across the rain soaked ground toward a huge tent.  Looking around, it appeared they were in some sort of fairgrounds.  As 10K examined the tent he saw it was made up of alternating red and yellow stripes that were faded now.  It was the kind of tent you would expect to see at a circus.  Off to the right of the tent he spotted a rusted Ferris wheel, a carousel with several of the horses missing, and a couple of other rides that had seen better days.  A circus or carnival had probably been setting up here when the apocalypse hit, and this was what was left of it.  Beyond the rides there was a large forested area, and 10K thought that if he could somehow get free, he could head for those trees and maybe lose them. 

He looked off to the left of the tent and saw a few picnic tables scattered around, and then a large number of vehicles parked helter-skelter.  It looked like people were living in this tent. 

The entrance to the tent was open and was lit up with a couple of large oil drums on either side of it that someone had a nice fire going in.  As Travis pulled him to the entrance of the tent he saw a lot of people milling around inside, which only made his heart beat faster.  This was a large group.  What if they were cannibals like Cassandra’s group?  Maybe they kidnapped people in order to eat them.  He stiffened up, refusing to walk any farther, but Travis only tightened the grip on his arm and yanked him through the tent entrance. 

As 10K looked around he saw that it was set up kind of like a flea market with makeshift tables set up all around the circumference of the tent with various items on display that people were trading or bartering for.  A couple of the people had homemade grills set up and were cooking up some kind of meat, which only made 10K’s anxiety go up another notch.  Despite his worry that the meat might be human, his stomach suddenly decided to let out a loud growl, and he remembered he hadn’t eaten all day. 

A few people, having seen them come in, approached curiously and said, “Whatcha got there, Travis?  You find yourself another one?” 

“Yes, and lady luck is sure smiling down on us today, fellas, _BECAUSE THIS ONE IS AN OMEGA!_ ” Travis shouted out, loud enough that everyone in the tent could hear. 

10K heard the place go quiet for a few seconds, and then it exploded with excited exclamations.  He ducked his head and blushed bright red as all eyes now seemed to be turned his way, and then they were suddenly surrounded by a crowd.  As Travis pulled him forward, 10K saw alphas appraising him from all directions.  The tent was thick with the musky smell of them. 

“You sure he’s an omega?” one asked.  “He sure don’t smell like one.” 

“Oh, he’s an omega all right.  I actually cornered him in a drugstore with a pack of them pills omegas take to try to hide what they are.  Trust me, boys, by tomorrow his scent will start to change.  You’ll see,” Travis said confidently. 

10K fumed as a couple of the alphas had the audacity to reach out and touch him as he was pulled past them, and he was helpless to stop them with his hands still bound.  He turned his thoughts longingly to his group.  As an omega he missed the comfort and security he felt when he was with them.  Hopefully they had realized he was missing by now and were looking for him.    

Travis pulled him to one side of the tent toward what looked like a circus wagon set atop large wagon wheels with steel bars on all four sides of it.  It had once been a bright fire-engine red with pictures of tigers on it, but the paint was peeling and the pictures were faded now.  10K saw a lone figure already in the cage holding onto the bars and looking his way. 

Travis pulled him to the side of the wagon and handed him off to the twins as he climbed three wooded stairs and used a key he was wearing around his neck to unlock a shiny padlock.  He opened the door, and, after warning the figure inside to stay back, he pulled 10K up the stairs, cut the zip-tie with a knife, then pushed him into the cage and slammed the door shut with a resounding clang and padlocked it again. 

10K furiously pulled the gag out of his mouth and licked his dry lips.  Travis, who was looking through the bars at the two of them, said, “10K, this is Carl.  Carl, this is 10K.  Now you two boys play nice and I’ll bring you something to eat in a bit.  Then you need to get some rest because you both have a busy day tomorrow,” he said smiling.  Then he and the twins walked off, but 10K saw other people approaching to stare at him like he was an animal at the zoo. 

“Just ignore them,” Carl said to 10K, looking at him curiously.  “After they get a good look at you they’ll get bored and leave.” 

“You were kidnapped too?” he asked, rubbing his wrists and trying to get the circulation back in them.    

“Yeah, I went off by myself looking for this guy I spotted the day before who looked kind of hungry and desperate, but he ran off before I could talk to him.  So the next day I packed up a little food and water and I went back out to the same area to see if I could find him and ask him if he wanted to come back to our community, but I ran into some walkers instead and had to fight them off.” 

“What are walkers?” 

“It’s what we call zombies.  What do you call them?” 

“Z’s.” 

“Z’s.  I like that.  Anyway, I guess these guys were watching me, but they didn’t lift a finger to help me fight off the walkers.  They grabbed me afterwards.  How ‘bout you?” 

“You heard Travis announce to the whole tent that I’m an omega,” 10K said, feeling embarrassed.  “Well I went off on my own to look for a pharmacy to see if they had the suppressants I take to, um … well, you know … and I guess they spotted me and they cornered me inside the store.  But I’m hoping my group is looking for me and will track me here.  They’re really resourceful.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure my dad is really worried and is looking for me by now as well.  I’ve been here since yesterday.” 

10K walked around the cage testing the bars for weakness and examined the padlock on the door, but the bars were solid and the padlock was industrial grade.  He then sat down in the middle of the cage where Carl joined him, and they started talking.  Carl had an easy-going, laid-back nature that 10K really liked.  Carl told 10K about his dad and Michonne and his baby sister and his community, and how he had had to kill his mom when she turned, and how he had lost his eye.  He told him about this guy named Negan that had killed two of his people with a baseball bat and now was taking half of everything they had.  10K found himself opening up to Carl and told him how he had had lost his own mom and how he had had to kill his dad when he turned, and how he had met up with his group and all about them and their mission.  The more they talked, the more it seemed they had in common. 

After a while Travis brought them some kind of mystery soup in two tin cans and handed the cans to them through the bars, along with a bottle of water.  “Now eat up you two,” he said.  “I want you both in top form for tomorrow.  You boys are gonna make me some serious loot, I can feel it in my bones,” he said smiling. 

As he walked off 10K said, “Do you know what he’s talking about?”

“All I know is that this is a place where people come to barter and trade and gamble for things they need.  So I’m thinking he means to sell us, but I don’t know who would want to buy me.  You being an omega, I can kind of understand that,” he said, looking at 10K apologetically.  “But who would want to buy an alpha?”   

“My friends will find us before that happens,” 10K said with confidence.  “And they’ll free both of us.” 

“Well, if my dad gets here first he’ll free us.  Maybe you might even want to come and live at our community,” Carl said, looking suddenly shy. 

“It sounds really nice, but the mission I’m on with my group, if we’re successful it might end this apocalypse and set things right again.  That’s what we’re all hoping anyway.  But maybe afterwards I could come back and look you up,” 10K said, not noticing for the first time the cute sprinkling of freckles across Carl’s nose and how blue his one eye was and how soft his hair looked. 

Carl smiled at him and nodded.  “That would be nice.” 

As the boys sipped their soup from the can they made a game out of trying to guess what it was made from since they really couldn’t identify the taste of any of the blobs floating around in it.  That led to them comparing notes on the most disgusting things they’d ever had to eat in order to survive.  They pretty well were tied as both had eaten slugs and grubs and worms, until 10K admitted to once eating a live spider, and Carl shuddered and conceded victory to him. 

The boys talked well into the night.  It had been a long time since 10K had had someone even remotely close to his own age to talk to, and it was nice, despite the circumstances. 

As it got late 10K noticed that about seventy-five percent of the people in the tent actually lived here, pulling out sleeping bags or cots when they were ready to turn in, packing up their wares in boxes so they didn’t disappear during the night.  When he and Carl were too tired to talk any longer, they gathered up a little hay that was still in the cage and arranged it in the middle of the floor and got as comfortable as they could.  But the temperature had dropped after the rain and the air was damp, and 10K noticed that Carl had his arms wrapped around his torso and his knees pulled up, looking cold, so he scooted toward Carl and pulled him against him so that he was spooning the smaller boy.  Carl stiffened at first, but then relaxed against the warmth of 10K’s body. 

“That feels nice,” Carl said, sighing.  “Good night, 10K.” 

“Good night, Carl.  Sweet dreams,” 10K said, burying his nose in the boy’s hair and smiling because it was as soft as it looked.  He also found the young alpha’s scent soothing.    

Although 10K was worried about what Travis had in mind for them and what tomorrow would bring, he fell into an exhausted sleep confident that his group would find him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter the two boys find out their very different fates.


	3. Chapter 3

The tent was just starting to lighten with the first rays of the rising sun when 10K awoke.  He took a moment to just enjoy the warmth and the scent of the boy snuggled against him before reluctantly moving away and standing up, stretching his stiff joints. 

“Morning,” Carl said in a hoarse voice, rolling onto his back and yawning and stretching as well. 

“Morning,” 10K said.  “I hope I didn’t wake you.” 

“No, I’m usually up early,” he said, standing up.  “Looks like we’re not the only early risers,” he observed, looking around the tent and seeing activity. 

10K nodded, shivering slightly in the cool morning air, but he was also feeling slightly feverish this morning. 

“You look flushed.  You okay?” Carl asked, looking at him with concern. 

“Just feeling a bit strange, like I’m cold and hot at the same time.” 

Carl stepped up to him and placed his hand on his forehead, then on his own forehead.  You do feel kinda warm,” Carl said worriedly.  “And your scent has changed,” he said frowning.  “Uh-oh,” Carl said. 

“What?” 10K asked.  

“I think those suppressants you were taking are wearing off.  Your scent has definitely changed.  In fact, you smell really good,” Carl said, licking his lips a bit nervously. 

“You smell good too,” 10K said, unconsciously stepping closer to the young alpha. 

“Well, what have we here?” Travis said, appearing out of nowhere. 

10K and Carl jumped apart, both blushing and looking guilty.   

“Oh, you two are just adorable!” Travis said, coming up to the bars with a plate that held two flat-looking biscuits and some sort of white pasty looking stuff.  “But, Carl, hands off 10K now, I have other plans for him.  And I have plans for you as well, which you will find out shortly,” he said, sliding the plate under the bars of the cage, where there was a three inch gap, and passing a bottle of water through the bars and setting it next to the plate.  “Now you two eat up, it’s going to be a busy day for all of us,” he said, clasping his hands together and looking excited as he walked off. 

The two boys exchanged a look, and then Carl went and picked up the plate and water.  They sat back in the middle of the cage and each took a biscuit and opened it up and put some of the pasty stuff on it, which Carl told 10K was called grits. 

“I hope they don’t sell us to cannibals,” 10K said, chewing his biscuit thoughtfully. 

“Oh, you’ve run into some of those too.  Yeah, that would be bad.  That might happen to me, but I don’t think it’ll happen to you.  Too many people are starting to show an interest in you.” 

And Carl was right.  Now that 10K’s scent was changing, alphas seemed to keep finding reasons to walk by the cage.  Some of them even stopped and openly scented him, much to 10K’s embarrassment, and a few actually reached through the bars and tried to touch him, which had Carl bristling and telling a few people off for their lack of manners, which made 10K like the young alpha even more.    

Several hours later when the sun was high in the sky and both boys had started pacing the length of the cage to help relieve their growing stress, Travis reappeared.  Clapping his hands in front of him he said, “We got us a pretty good crowd here now, so, Carl, it’s time.” 

“Time for what exactly?” Carl asked nervously. 

“Time for you to do what I brought you here for—to make me some loot.  I am going to toss you into a pit with some zombies and take bets on how many you can kill, and on whether you’ll come out of the pit alive or zombified.  Sound like fun?” 

Both boys looked at Travis with identical stunned faces. 

“Wait … what?” 10K said, feeling his anger climbing.  “Why would you do that?  Who would even want to place bets on zombies going after a kid?” 

Carl bristled a little at being called a kid but kept his mouth shut. 

“10K, sweetheart, you have a lot to learn about human nature.  These people you’ve seen wandering around here are bored shitless.  There’s no TV anymore, no internet, no rock stations on the radio to listen to.  Hell, these people live for shit like this, and I make a profit on it.  Now come on, Carl, let’s go.  I’m expecting you to give the people a good show and make me look good for setting it up,” he said to the boy while pulling out the key and unlocking the door. 

“I want to come too,” 10K said quickly.  “I... I want to watch,” he said, glancing at Carl and hoping that Carl understood he just needed to be there.  He couldn’t stand the thought of remaining in the cage, not knowing what was happening. 

As Travis handed Carl off to Phil and Bill he said, “If you want to come and watch your little friend battle zombies, no skin off my hide.”  Grabbing his arm and pulling him close he said, “But if you try to run off during the show I’ll punish you, and I promise you you won’t like it.”  Putting his mouth by 10K’s ear he whispered, “For instance, I might just have to pull your britches down and put you over my knee and spank your little bottom,” he whispered huskily.  “Hell, people would probably even pay to watch that,” he said chuckling.  “Consider yourself warned,” he added, then motioned for Phil and Bill to head out.  They all headed for the back of the tent.  10K did think briefly about making a break for it since his hands weren’t bound this time, but he dismissed it quickly.  He couldn’t just run off and leave Carl to an unknown fate. 

They walked out the back of the tent and headed for a large section of flat, barren land that had clearly been bulldozed.  In fact, there were a couple of the large earth-moving machines sitting nearby.  As they got closer 10K saw a huge pit dug out.  He figured some developer had cleared the land with the intention of putting an apartment building or condos here, but when the apocalypse happened plans were abandoned, and now all that was left was a big hole in the ground. 

The pit was about ten foot deep and about the size of a basketball court, and people were already gathered around it, vying for good spots to see the upcoming action.  There had to be at least two hundred people around the pit, and they certainly looked excited, so it would appear that Travis was right. 

The twins pulled Carl to the edge of the pit and then lowered him down into it.  They tossed a knife down next to him, which Carl picked and examined while looking around nervously at the crowd. 

“All right, people,” Travis shouted out loud enough for everyone to hear, still holding onto 10K, “welcome to Fight Pit.  For all you newbies attending Fight Pit for the first time, let me explain what Fight Pit is.  Fight Pit is a place where we stage fights for entertainment purposes.  Sometimes we pit people against people, sometimes it’s people against zombies, or people against an animal, animal versus animal, animal versus zombie … you get the idea.  We like to mix it up because variety is the spice of life after all.”  There was some chuckling from the crowd.  “In Fight Pit the only way you get out of the pit is to kill your opponent or opponents.  Today we have a 16-year-old male alpha in good health, although he is missing one eye,” Travis said, indicating Carl.  “We’re going to pit him against zombies.  My brothers will now make the rounds and take your bets on how many zombies you think this boy can take out with that hunting knife we just gave him, or you can just make a general bet on whether you think he will live or die.”    

Noise exploded around the pit as people vyed to get the twins’ attention to place their bets.  When the twins finally came back ‘round Travis asked, “So, what was the highest guess?” 

“Casey Jenkins wagered a rifle the kid could take out twenty-five,” one of the twins said, “but then he is a little drunk right now.”   

10K gasped.  Twenty-five?  That was crazy!  How could any one person take out 25 Z’s with only a knife?   

“Casey Jenkins always was one crazy sonofabitch,” Travis said, smiling and shaking his head.  “Oh well, a bet is a bet.  You two go see if we have twenty-five Z’s in the holding pen, and take some of the boys with you to help wrangle ‘em.”    

The twins left and Travis looked at the dismay on 10K’s face.  “Oh, feeling sorry for your little boyfriend,” he said.  “The two of you looked like you were getting awfully chummy this morning.”  Leaning in next to his ear he softly said, “I can certainly see why though.  You sure are smelling mighty nice right now, darlin’,” he said, nuzzling the side of 10K’s face.” 

“Get off me,” 10K said angrily, pulling away and giving Travis a look of revulsion, which just made the man laugh.  “How do you expect him to take on 25 Z’s with only a knife?  He’s one person, not even full grown, and he’s missing an eye so he’ll have no peripheral vision on his right side.  You’re sending him to his death!” 10K said, clearly agitated. 

“Probably.” Travis said shrugging, clearly unconcerned.  “The highest bet we’ve had before was 20, and that didn’t turn out so well for that guy, and he was an alpha who was a former marine.  Whether he lives or dies, it’s all the same to me.  I make a profit either way.  But you didn’t see this kid fight and we did.  When we came upon him he was fighting off five Z’s, and you could tell he’d done it before by how calm he was.  He took all five of them out with that same knife we just gave him.  After he killed them we cornered him, and he put up one hell of a fight before we were able to take him down and get him hog-tied.  He’s tougher than he looks.  And if he survives, great.  That means I get to put him in the pit again another day and make more money off him.” 

10K curled his lip in disgust at Travis.  “So you do this to people all the time?” 

“Think of this like a modern day gladiatorum.  The Romans lived for fights like these, filling up coliseums so they could watch people being thrown into the arena together and see who had what it takes to make it out alive.  Times aren’t so different now.  This crowd needs our particular brand of entertainment to help them relax and unwind.  Also, word gets around that we offer a much needed diversion from their stressful lives and it draws people from other towns to stop by and watch, and while they’re here they gamble and they buy things.  It’s a win/win situation for all of us here.” 

10K just shook his head.  He glanced over to see where the twins had gone and saw them opening a huge holding pen made from chain-link fence that had probably originally been around the pit in order to keep people from falling in, and it was full of Z’s. 

“All right, the top bid is 25,” Travis called out to the crowd, and 10K could feel their excitement.  “Casey Jenkins, you crazy sonofabitch, if the kid can kill 25 zombies you stand to make a small fortune,” Travis said smiling and working the crowd while the crowd threw insults at Casey Jenkins for making such an obviously foolish wager. 

10K saw Bill and Phil and some other men heading back with a small herd of Z’s.  He shook his head in frustration.  It looked like so many.  Glancing down at Carl, he looked so small and alone in the pit, and 10K longed to help his new friend.  As much as he wanted to believe Carl had a chance, the odds seemed overwhelmingly against him.  His anxiety grew at the thought that he might actually have to watch Carl get torn apart by Z’s.

“Money’s no good anymore, so what do these people bet with?” 10K asked as he watched the herd of Z’s getting closer to the pit. 

“Food, gas, vehicles, weapons, bullets … whatever they got.  Between the two of you, I am gonna clean up,” Travis said. 

“You’re going to throw me in the pit next?” 10K asked. 

Travis looked at him in surprise.  “Oh, sweetheart, you are naive, aren’t you?  No, I have something else entirely in mind for you.” 

Before 10K could ask what that was, Travis pulled him back as the twins and friends were herding the Z’s toward the pit right where they were standing.  It looked like they were using cattle prods to keep them together.  The crowd parted, giving the Z’s a wide berth.  10K saw that Carl had moved back to the center of the pit, well away from where the Z’s were headed.  He was gripping the knife tightly and he looked pale, but also focused and ready.  He saw no fear on the boy’s face, only determination, and his respect for Carl only increased. 

The wranglers kept pushing the Z’s forward until they toppled over the edge of the pit and landed in a tangled heap.  Twenty-five Z’s is a lot of Z’s, and some of them were tangled up pretty good, while others were buried underneath the pile.  Carl saw an opportunity to safely take out some of them and ran across the pit toward the Z’s and took out five in quick succession before several of them were able to disentangle themselves and stand up and start after him.  There was some applause and cheers from the crowd, and 10K was smiling, feeling a wave of admiration for his friend.  The people that had bet that Carl would take out higher numbers of Z’s were shouting the most encouragement while the ones who bet low were now grumbling. 

10K saw immediately that Carl was one smart cookie.  He didn’t stand still, he kept moving, circling around the pit and occasionally shouting out, confusing the Z’s.  Z’s are typically slow, and as Carl kept circling the pit it was confusing the Z’s which direction they should go.  Occasionally, when Carl came upon a rock in the pit he would pick it up and throw it to the other side where the noise of the rock hitting would draw a few of the Z’s away.  Whenever Carl saw a Z separate itself from the herd he would move in and quickly take it out.  Travis was right, Carl did know how to handle himself.  However, 10K could see he was starting to tire.  It was hot out in the midday sun and the air was humid as well, and the constant movement around the pit was getting to him.  He had taken out an impressive twelve Z’s now, but there were still thirteen left. 

10K watched nervously as Carl stopped moving to take a breather and to wipe the sweat out of his one eye with his sleeve.  There was a Z heading right for him on his blind side and he could tell that Carl didn’t see it coming because there were three other Z’s moving in on him from his other side that had his full attention.  10K wanted to call out to him in warning, but he was afraid if he called out it would distract him, confuse him, or throw him off kilter, so he bit his tongue and held his breath, waiting in agony to see if Carl would realize there was danger approaching on his blind side. 

To 10K’s dismay, Carl kept side stepping to his right away from the three Z’s and stepped directly into the outstretched arms of the Z on his blind side.  While Carl now struggled to keep that Z’s teeth away from him, the other three Z’s were closing in on him fast. 

It looked like Carl was a goner. 

10K couldn’t stand just watching any longer.  He knew without help that Carl was going to die, and 10K was not the type to just stand around and do nothing when someone needed help.  He looked around the pit and spotted a couple of rocks roughly the size of a baseball close by, then wrenched his arm hard to free it from Travis’ grip and jumped into the pit before Travis could stop him.  He went for the rocks first.  Carl was clear on the other side of the pit so 10K positioned one rock comfortably in his hand, cocked back his arm, took aim, drew in a deep breath and held it, and then showed everyone in attendance why he was one of the best marksmen there was.  The rock shot across the pit like a missile and slammed into the head of the Z closest to Carl, nearly decapitating it.  _3,199._ But 10K had taken off running before the rock had even hit its mark, the second rock clutched tightly in his hand.  He zig-zagged past a couple of Z’s, focused on the job at hand. 

When he reached Carl, he ignored the Z Carl was grappling with, having faith that Carl could handle that one on his own, and went for the second of the three Z’s that was trying to get to Carl and slammed the rock down hard on its skull, caving its head in with a resounding crunching noise … _3,200 …_ while kicking the third Z in the midsection when it changed direction and went for him.  Carl had dispatched his own Z by now and finished off the Z 10K had kicked by stabbing it in the head. 

The remaining Z’s were all headed for them now, so with a shared look the two boys split up and went in different directions, moving along opposite sides of the pit calling out and confusing the remaining nine Z’s.  When a Z separated itself from the others, whichever boy was closest would sneak up on it and either stab it or bash its head in.  They kept at it until they converged upon the last two Z’s and killed them simultaneous.  It was only then that 10K actually heard the applause and shouts going on around the pit.  He had tuned everything out so he could focus, but now he heard thunderous applause, cheers and whistles.  He and Carl looked around at the applauding audience and exchanged a look, smiling at each other.  10K grabbed one of Carl’s wrists and held it up in a symbol of victory as he found Travis among the crowd and looked up at him defiantly.  He expected him to be furious with him for no doubt negating all the bets, but was surprised to see Travis had a small smile on his face while three different men were talking to him rather animatedly. 

Finally Travis, the true showman he was, called out, “Well, that was quite a show, huh?” resulting in another surge of applause.  “You don’t see something like that every day!” 

As the applause finally died down, 10K heard one person continuing to clap loud and slow.  Every eye turned to look at the clapper, and as 10K also looked over at the man, he heard Carl groan.  The man was wearing a leather jacket despite the heat, and had a wicked looking wire-wrapped baseball bat perched on his shoulder which brought to mind one of the stories Carl had told him.  “That’s not the guy you were telling me about who likes to bash in people’s heads with a baseball bat, is it?” 10K asked nervously. 

“Yeah, that’s Negan.  And those men around him are the Saviors, his men.” 

10K felt like groaning as well.  Carl’s dad hadn’t found them, his own group hadn’t found them, but of course this asshole had somehow managed to find them.  “What do you think he’s up to?” 10K asked. 

“Nothing good, that’s for sure.” 

Travis turned toward the newcomer and sized the big alpha up quickly.  The man had a substantial number of people with him so Travis decided to play nice and see what the man wanted.  “Welcome, friend.  The name’s Travis.  I see you enjoyed our little show.  What can I do you for?” 

“I’m Negan, and these are my people,” he said, flicking his hand behind him.  “That’s an interesting pair you’ve got in the pit.  How’d you come to be in possession of such a feisty pair of young ones?” 

“Oh, you know, every now and again I come across a stray, and, having a big heart like I do, I end up taking pity on it and bringing it home with me,” Travis said, trying to look saintly. 

“Liar!” Carl called up from the pit.  He kidnapped us!” 

Negan raised an eyebrow at the man.  “That so?” 

“Well, children don’t always appreciate what’s best for them.  I’m sure an upstanding alpha such as yourself knows how it is,” Travis replied. 

“Oh, indeed I do,” Negan said, looking down into the pit and smiling.  “They can be quite a handful.  In fact, it’s the quiet ones you really have to watch out for,” he said, looking pointedly at Carl.  “Say I was interested in adopting one of these poor unfortunate waifs.  What kind of adoption fee would I be looking at?” 

“Depends.  You looking to adopt the alpha or the omega?” Travis asked. 

“Omega?” Negan said, suddenly looking at 10K with interest.  “Well, as much as I love me a feisty omega who knows how to kill walkers, I was talking about the little one-eyed bandit with the steel nutsack.” 

Hmm.  Travis had been sure the big alpha would want the omega.  Maybe he was the type that just liked ‘em young.  Not that it mattered.  Travis looked between Carl and Negan shrewdly.  Thanks to 10K’s interference he had lost all the wagers for the pit fight, but maybe this was an opportunity to turn things around.  “Well, as you can see he is one brave boy.  I’ve kinda grown fond of him and would hate to part with him,” Travis said, sighing dramatically. 

“Name your price,” Negan said, smiling, but it was a calculating smile. 

“I sure could use me some gas for my van,” Travis said thoughtfully.  “Fifteen gallons ought to be a fair price.” 

“Eight.” 

“Fourteen.” 

“Nine.” 

“Thirteen.” 

“Eleven.”

“Ten.” 

“Ten it is,” Negan said smiling, holding out his hand to seal the deal.  “Boys, get this nice man his gas while he hauls my purchase out of that pit.” 

“Listen, 10K,” Carl said, “if my dad comes looking for me, tell him I’m with Negan.  And if I see any of your people, I’ll tell them where to look for you.” 

10K nodded.  “Will you be okay?” he asked worriedly. 

“Negan won’t hurt me, but he’ll use me to try and control my dad.  I’ll try and escape the first chance I get.”  A little more awkwardly Carl said, “I wish I could have taken you home with me and showed you our community.  Maybe you would have even decided you liked it there and stayed.  My dad will always take in people who can kill walkers like you can, and you could have had your own house.” 

10K sighed.  It really did sound nice, but if he could get away from Travis he still had to finish the mission.  “We made quite a team, didn’t we?” 10K said.  “I hope that your dad finds you soon.” 

“I’ll miss you,” Carl said, swallowing thickly, and then wrapped his arms around 10K in a tight hug.  10K hugged him back and felt an unexpected surge of heat course through his body.    

“Hey, break it up you two lovebirds!  Carl, get your ass on over here so they can get you outta there!” Negan yelled out. 

They both walked over to where Travis was standing and raised their hands so the twins could lean over the pit and haul them out.  Negan’s men had brought several gasoline cans as payment, so Negan put his hand on Carl’s shoulder and said, “Let’s go, Carl.  Time to return to your new home.  I’ve missed having you around the Sanctuary since I returned you to your dad the last time.  I’m curious to find out how Rick’s gonna react when he finds out he’s misplaced you yet again.  I swear, considering how often he loses you, maybe it’s better if you do live with me.” 

Carl looked back and gave 10K one last parting wave, and then they were gone. 

Travis walked over to him and said, “Aww, sad to see your little boyfriend go?  Look on the bright side, at least he’s alive.  One down, one to go,” he said cheerfully. 

10K looked at him suspiciously.  “I thought you’d be mad at me for jumping in the pit and helping Carl.” 

“Oh, I was at first, believe me.  I mean you totally screwed up my bets.  But, as it turns out, your feisty performance out there drew a lot of attention.  You see, most omegas are passives, which really isn’t a good thing in a zombie apocalypse, and which also explains why there’s currently a shortage of them.  When the apocalypse first happened, omegas were getting killed off left and right.  Now these alphas here see you jump into a pit and fight zombies to help a friend and they’re thinking to themselves, hmm, this omega is young, he’s attractive, he’ll provide a nice warm hole for my pecker and bear my children, and he’s a badass to boot who can protect himself and the family against zombies while I’m off hunting or gambling or doing other alpha shit.  Why, you’re every alpha’s wet dream, sweetheart. 

10K blushed furiously. 

“So you see, alls well that ends well,” Travis said.  “I ended up making a profit on Carl after all, and I’m gonna make a whole lot more on you.  In fact, I’ve been thinking.  Since so many alphas are interested in you now, instead of selling you outright to the highest bidder, I’m thinking I can make more off you if I try something a little different.  I think what I’m gonna do is stick you back in your cage and let you ripen a couple more hours.  Your scent is changing fast and all these alphas hanging around in the tent are gonna keep smelling you and they’re gonna start imagining what it would be like to bend you over the nearest table and stick their dicks in that nice tight hole of yours,” Travis said, circling behind him and banding an arm around his waist and pulling him tight up against his body where it became embarrassingly obvious to 10K that Travis was already being affected by his scent.  Putting his mouth next to 10K’s ear Travis said, “The more these guys think about it, the more they’ll want it.  The more they want it, the more they’ll be willing to pay to get it.  I’m going to make an announcement that any interested alphas can sign up for the _chance_ at getting you.  All interested parties pay a suitable entry fee for this privilege, and I’ll bet my eye teeth they’ll give me their last can of food just for a chance at having you.  I’m going to turn it into a hunt.  I’ll turn you loose in the woods over yonder and give you a 15 minute head start; then after 15 minutes is up I'll turn the alphas loose who signed up.  They’ll be after you like hounds after a fox trying to bring down that sweet ass of yours.  The one that catches you and bonds you gets to keep you.  The rest of them are shit outta luck and can look forward to spending the night with their trusty ol’ right hand and a bottle of lube while fantasizing about what they coulda had.” 

Bill and Phil, who had been standing nearby listening in said, “That could turn really nasty.  If he’s coming into heat these alphas will be fighting and killing each other to get to him.” 

Travis smiled and said, “Exactly.  An extra perk, as it were.  Any alpha who doesn’t make it back, we’ll have the added bonus of taking all their stuff.” 

Bill and Phil exchanged a look and then started laughing.  “Hot damn, Travis, you sure are one smart son-of-a-buck,” one of them said. 

“I surely am,” Travis said without modesty.  “Now, back to the cage with you while I put out the word that we’re going to be holding our first ever omega hunt in two hours’ time.  I am going to make a killing here thanks to you.” 

As 10K was put back in his cage, he wrapped his arms around himself and nervously started to pace, praying that two hours was enough time for his group to find him.  Otherwise, by the end of today he might just find himself bonded and at the mercy of a complete stranger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, will the gang reach 10K in time?


	4. Chapter 4

The group spent the entire morning and early afternoon combing the town looking for 10K.  They searched every abandoned building, peeked in every basement window, went door to door knocking, looking for any information, any clue as to 10K’s whereabouts.  Addy even tried getting in touch of Citizen Z to see if he could find anything, but he said due to the small town’s lack of security cameras and the heavy cloud cover and rain the day before obscuring satellite feed, he couldn’t come up with anything to help. 

The group was at a loss what to do next when they spotted an older woman walking down the sidewalk. 

“Hey!” Warren called out, startling the woman a bit.  “Hold on, we just want to ask you a question,” she said when the woman looked like she was ready to bolt.  “We’re looking for a friend who went missing.  A tall boy, 18, black hair, blue-green eyes.  Have you seen him?” 

“Seen him, no.  But I did hear my sister’s boy talking with some friends about someone who fits that description a little while ago.  They saw him down at the fairgrounds.  Your friend an omega?” 

“No,” Warren said dejectedly.  “He’s a beta.” 

“Really?” the woman said.  “Well maybe they was mistaken, but it sure sounds like your boy.  Described him as tall and thin with jet black hair, pale skin, and beautiful greenish eyes.  They was talking about him because they said they never seen an omega who could kill Z’s like this boy did.  A real spitfire, they said.” 

“Well that certainly sounds like him,” Warren said, excitedly, “just not the omega part.  Where are these fairgrounds?” 

“Down that road over yonder 20 miles east of town.  Can’t miss it, there’ll be a lot of cars.  It’s a place people go to gamble and barter and trade for things they need.  But watch yourselves.  A lot of no-good types hang out around there, which is why I steer clear of it.  From what I heard that boy is for sale, so you’d best hurry.” 

“Thank you,” Warren called out, already heading for the car.  “Let’s go!” she said to the group. 

They piled into the car and headed out.  They drove about 15 minutes and spotted a couple of open wooded areas that could be fairgrounds, but none with cars.  Some idiot had shot down all the road signs, so there was no help there.  They spotted a group of people pulled over in a rest area who looked like they were having car trouble as the hood on one of the trucks was up, and decided to ask for directions. 

“I got this,” Addy said, getting out of the car with her bat slung over her shoulder.  She approached the group and said, “Can you tell me how to get to the fairgrounds?  The one where they do trading?” 

A large, intimidating-looking alpha wearing a leather jacket and holding a baseball bat of his own approached her holding onto a boy’s shoulder, who she assumed was the man’s son.  The big alpha looked her over and smiled and said, “Nice bat.”

“Right back at cha,” she replied, smiling back. 

“You’ll find the fairgrounds five miles further up the road.” 

“Are you … Addy?” the boy at the man’s side asked suddenly. 

“Yes I am,” she said, giving all her attention to the boy now.  “How did you know?” 

“10K told me about you.  He told me you had a wicked-looking bat that you killed walkers with, and he was right,” he said with a small smile. 

Warren, Doc and Mack quickly got out of the car and gathered around Addy, looking excitedly at the boy. 

“When did you see 10K?” Addy asked him. 

“Not too long ago.  He’s at the fairgrounds.  You need to get to him quick.  I think Travis is going to sell him.” 

“Who’s Travis?” Warren asked. 

“The man who kidnapped us.” 

The gang was suddenly tense, looking up at the man who was holding onto this boy so possessively, wondering how the boy came to be in his company. 

“And are you … all right, sweetheart?” Addy asked, looking up at the big alpha and taking note that they were seriously outnumbered if it came to a fight.  “Do you need help?” she asked. 

The boy hesitated and said, “I’m fine.  My dad will come get me when he hears what happened,” the boy answered confidently. 

“You sure he’ll find you?” she asked, tightening her grip on the bat and keeping an eye on the big alpha, who was smiling at her indulgently. 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry your pretty head about his daddy finding out.  I’m gonna make sure that he does,” the man said, smiling and glancing over her shoulder at Mack who had moved to stand protectively at Addy’s back. 

“All right,” Addy said, sensing there was more to this story than meets the eye.  But the boy didn’t seem frightened of the alpha.  “Then we’d best go get 10K now.” 

The boy nodded, and Addy couldn’t help but think that there was a world of maturity and wisdom in that boy’s one beautiful blue eye.    

As the group turned to leave the big alpha said, “Hey, Red!  I love me a strong woman who can take care of herself and knows how to swing a bat.  If you’re ever looking to ditch that little alpha of yours, I’m always in the market for another wife.” 

 _Another wife?_ Addy thought.  She turned back toward the alpha, hearing Mack’s soft growl behind her, fake-smiled up at the big man and said, “My alpha may be small, but trust me, he’s got it where it counts.”  And then she turned and put her free arm around Mack and sashayed off to the sound of Negan’s laughter. 

“All right, let’s go get our boy,” Warren said, heading back to the car where Murphy had been watching and listening from a safe distance. 

“Do you think 10K is actually an omega?” Doc asked. 

“Not that I could ever tell, but I guess we’re about to find out,” Warren said. 

“Wouldn’t that be something,” Murphy said, “if our moody little teenage killer turned out to be an omega.”   

“If he is, I don’t want you teasing him about it, Murphy,” Warren warned. 

“Yes, mother,” Murphy said, rolling his eyes. 

 

10K continued to pace inside his cage.  It was hot and muggy in the tent and he could tell more rain was coming by the way the pressure in the air was building.  On top of that he was sweating and felt itchy all over and it seemed like his fever was climbing.  While Carl had been with him he had had someone to distract him and calm him, but now that Carl was gone he felt anxious, nervous, confused, irritated—like he wanted to crawl out of his skin.  He’d only had one mild heat after he had entered puberty and first presented as an omega, and afterwards his parents had put him on suppressants and he hadn’t had another one since, so he had no idea what a full-blown heat felt like, but he strongly suspected he was about to find out, and soon.  To make matters worse, a steady stream of alphas kept coming over and staring at him.  He felt so trapped, helpless.  There was no escaping their intense stares that moved over his body like an unwanted caress, nor their musky, lust-filled scents that assaulted his nose with every breath he took.  The fact that he couldn’t get away from them only added to his increasing anxiety. 

And yet, there was a small primal omega part of him that had lain dormant since he had been put on suppressants that was starting to awaken with his oncoming heat, and that part of him felt like preening at the fact that so many alphas desired him.  He had never been so sought after before, and that feeling was powerful, intoxicating.  The thought of Travis turning him loose in the woods while a pack of horny alphas chased him down was terrifying; yet that small part that was waking up was starting to get excited at the idea of being chased down, caught, and mounted.  He put his hands on his head and closed his eyes and tried to will those thoughts away, to focus on his group and believe that they were on their way and would stop this from happening. 

His eyes opened in surprise when he felt the first trickle of slick escaping his hole, lubricating him, preparing him, and he felt embarrassed.  He had never experienced that before and the knowledge that any alpha who came near him would smell it and know what was happening had him blushing bright red.  He also felt himself starting to harden in his briefs and he was feeling slightly dizzy from the heat and the smells in the tent as his body was beginning to grow more sensitive to all forms of stimuli. 

 

Travis had been watching the mood in the tent and he could see the alphas growing more and more restless and agitated.  They kept passing 10K’s cage and he could see that their lust was growing.  A few of the betas who lived in the tent had approached him and told him he needed to get that omega out of here because they could feel the tension growing and knew things could turn violent quickly.  Travis just wanted to make sure he enticed every alpha possible to sign up.  He had had a couple more sign up just within the last twenty minutes after not being able to resist the boy’s sweet scent.  One alpha who was desperate to sign up had offered to let Travis sleep with his pretty 16-year-old beta sister as payment, but Travis had declined.  Travis was a good-looking alpha and he had no trouble getting tail pretty much any time he wanted it.  Food, weapons, bullets, and gas, however, were another matter entirely as they were getting harder and harder to come by.  The man had eventually come back with some food, probably the last he had, and Travis had taken it with a smile on his face and signed the man up.  Yes, 10K had made him a substantial profit.  He was cleaning up thanks to that boy. 

Travis picked up a small bottle of Vick's Vapour Rub he had found at the pharmacy in town and reapplied another layer under his nose.  The strong smell of camphor and eucalyptus was keeping him from smelling 10K and being affected by his scent.  Despite what a hot piece the boy was, he wasn’t going to let anything interfere with his plans.  “It’s time!” he announced to the tent at large, and heard excited exclamations from the alphas and noises of relief from the betas.  He and the twins and a few betas he had paid in bullets to act as a security detail went to the cage and Travis pulled 10K out.  The security team surrounded them, guns at the ready, while they headed out the back of the tent and for the tree line of the forest, a crowd of alphas and curious spectators following them in their wake. 

When they stopped at the tree line, Travis looked at 10K’s flushed, sweaty face, his heaving chest and his dilated eyes.  He stroked the side of his face and 10K moaned, and suddenly every alpha eye was staring at them intently. 

Travis took a step back, away from 10K so the other alphas wouldn’t perceive him as a threat.  He didn’t have to smell him to know he was in full heat now, and these alphas were close to losing control. 

Travis told the security detail to spread out in front of the tree line and show the waiting alphas their weapons.  When he turned 10K loose he didn’t want any of the alphas trying to go after him before the 15 minutes was up.  The tension in the air right now was so thick you could cut it with a knife as 10K’s scent was riling them all up and their aggression was climbing with the knowledge that the alphas on either side of them were going to try to get to him first.  One fight had already broken out and Travis decided it was now or never. 

“All right, sweetheart,” he said to 10K, “I’m giving you 15 minutes before I turn this pack of sex-starved alphas loose on your sweet ass.  I want you to make like a bunny rabbit and run as fast as your little legs can go.  We don’t want the wolves here to bring you down too easy now, do we?”    

10K swayed slightly on his feet and frowned, nodding no.  He was starting to have trouble focusing. 

“Now go!” he said, giving 10K a push into the tree line.  “ _RUN!_ ” 

The guards pointed their weapons at the alphas to keep them from surging forward. 

“Fifteen minutes!” Travis called out to the alphas, holding up a stop watch he held in his hand.  

With most of the alphas signed up, Travis had already decided he was going to go ahead and take whatever stuff they had in the tent while they were out chasing down 10K, and then he and his brothers would hightail it on outta here and move on to another town.  They had been here long enough and there was nothing more to be made here.  It was time to find a new town and start fresh.  Most of these alphas weren’t going to make it back alive anyway, that much was clear by the violence he could see reflected in their faces as they looked at each other. 

 

The gang drove five more miles down the road and easily spotted the fairgrounds and the large tent, seeing quite a few vehicles parked around it. 

“It looks like there are a lot of people here,” Addy said worriedly. 

“We’ll just go in and assess the situation first and see what we’re dealing with,” Warren said, getting out of the car and tucking the machete into her belt. 

They entered the tent but were surprised to see it was mostly empty.  There were just a few older people milling around looking at wares on tables.  She scented the air, searching for 10K’s scent, which was a bit difficult as there was an unusually heavy layer of alpha musk in the air, and she froze as she caught 10K’s scent, but it wasn’t a scent she was used to.  It had changed into something sweet, something intoxicating, and she felt her nipples get hard and start tingling as heat suffused her body.  She took a few seconds to get her body under control and looked at Mack and Murphy, who were also looking both surprised and uncomfortable. 

“I’ll be damned,” Warren said.  “He is an omega.” 

“Oh yeah,” Mack said, nodding.  “And, man, he smells good.” 

“Oh really?” Addy said, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Mack ‘a look.’ 

“Hey, I’m an alpha, babe.  I can’t help but appreciate the enticing bouquet of an omega in heat,” he said shrugging. 

“Amen to that,” Murphy said, taking in a deep breath. 

“How did we not see it after all this time?” Warren said. 

“He obviously didn’t want us to see it,” Doc said. 

“Well this rescue mission just got way more complicated,” I can tell you that right now,” Warren said.  “By the smell in here there were a lot of alphas in this tent, and now they’re gone and 10K’s gone.  So where are they?” 

Doc wandered up to one of the vendors, a beta woman with several missing teeth, and said, “We heard there was a boy here for sale.”     

“Oh, you mean the omega.  Yeah, he’s got all the alphas in a tizzy seeing as how he’s coming into heat and all.  They took him to the forest out yonder,” she said pointing toward the back of the tent.  “Apparently they’re turning it into a hunt.  Any interested alpha pays an entry fee, and they turn the omega loose in the forest and give him a head start and then the alphas who signed up get to go after him and the one who catches him gets to, uh … you know.” 

 “Chief, we need to get to him before that happens!” Doc said urgently. 

“Let’s go,” Warren said, heading for the back of the tent.  It wasn’t hard to find where they were.  There was quite a crowd.  Warren saw a line of betas with guns guarding the tree line, keeping a bunch of clearly riled up alphas from crossing.  She looked around among the faces but didn’t see 10K anywhere.  She ran up to a big alpha who seemed to be running things and decided to play it diplomatic due to the number of people here, most of whom were alphas.   She smelled their aggression and arousal and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand out, especially when combined with 10K’s sweet heady scent which was bringing out her protective instincts. 

“We heard you have a boy for sale,” she said. 

“An omega.  We turned him loose ten minutes ago.  _TEN MINUTES!_ ’’ he shouted out, giving the alphas an update on the time.  “We’re giving him a fifteen minute head start before we turn the alphas who signed up loose,” he said to Warren.  “If you’re interested in joining the hunt for a chance at catching the boy, there’s still time,” he said, looking her over. 

“If I was, what’s the entry cost?”  

“Oh, for the chance of banging a sweet young omega who has just come into heat, it’ll cost you gas or food or ammo or a nice weapon,” he replied. 

“Easy, chief,” Doc whispered, grabbing her elbow and leading her away when he saw her eyes turn murderous. 

“We need to get to 10K before this bunch of … horndogs gets to him,” she said, looking contemptuously over at the alphas chomping at the bit to get going, the smell of their lust heavy in the air.  “But we don’t have any of what he’s asking for to enter this race, and we’re not going to be able to get past that line of guards.” 

“Maybe we can drive around to the side of the forest, enter from there and try to head 10K off,” Addy said. 

“This forest is huge and it’ll be easier to find him if we can track him by scent,” Warren said.  “I can smell him now, and he is most definitely in heat.  This right here,” she said pointing at the alphas, the scent of their excitement and lust permeating the air, “this is a disaster waiting to happen.  I’m even feeling affected by 10K’s scent, and the thought of them touching him is making my alpha-self want to kill something.” 

“Well, 10K’s rifle is still in the trunk,” Doc said.  “We can use that to cover our entry fee.” 

“10K will kill us if we give his rifle away!” Addy said. 

“Get it,” Warren decided. 

Doc ran back to get the rifle while Warren approached Travis.  “We’re entering your little competition,” she said. 

“Well, you’ve got one minute before I turn this crowd loose,” he said, looking at the stop watch.  “Which one of you is entering?” he said, looking between her and Mack and Murphy, the three alphas. 

“Good question,” she said, turning back to her group.  “Listen, I should probably go.  I should have enough restraint to grab him and get him out of there.  But maybe as a backup you guys should drive over to the side of the forest and spread out and enter at two different points and see if you get ahead of 10K and grab him.”

“Well maybe it should be me that goes after him then,” Addy chimed in.  “As a beta I won’t be affected by his scent, and I’ll bash in anybody’s head that tries to claim him.” 

“Yes, but as a beta you won’t be able to track him by scent like an alpha,” Warren argued.  “An alpha can track him by scent and find him more quickly.” 

“Then let me go,” Mack argued, clearly not wanting Addy to go and possibly face down a gang of sex-crazed alphas. 

In the meantime, Doc arrived out of breath from running to the car and back and now had 10K’s rifle.  He handed it over to Travis. 

Travis whistled.  “My, oh my, that there’s a fine weapon,” he said admiringly. 

“Okay,” Warren said, “I’m overruling everyone and going in.”  Lowering her voice she said, “But as a backup plan, the rest of you grab those two walkie-talkies we picked up in the last town and find a place a ways up to enter the forest from the side, spread out into two groups and try to cut in front of us.  If we’re lucky, Mack or Murphy may be able to pick up his scent.  Stay in touch with each other by walkie-talkie.” 

Just then Travis signaled one of the twins, who fired a shot in the air indicating the race could begin, and Warren turned toward the forest to join the other alphas who were stampeding toward the forest.  She already had her machete in her hand. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.  Where do you think you’re going, little lady?” Travis asked. 

“You’ve got my payment.  I’m going in,” she said. 

“This rifle paid for one entry, and your weird blue friend just went in,” he said pointing, and they saw the back of Murphy’s head disappearing into the trees. 

“What!” Warren shouted in frustration, watching as at least a dozen alphas disappeared into the tree line while the beta guards kept any unregistered alphas from trying to sneak past.  When had he even snuck away?    

“Dammit, Murphy!”  Doc yelled.  “Great, now we have get in there and save Murphy’s ass as well,” Doc said.  “Uh, no pun intended.”     

“Back to the car!” Warren yelled, already running for it, as the sky was starting to darken and lightning flashes could be seen on the horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the hunt begins with 10K as the prey. Who will reach him first? Will it be Warren and the gang as they try to head him off? Will it be a dozen horny alphas on his tail? Or will it be Murphy who seems to have lost his mind (and his sense of self-preservation) and decided to join the fray? Join me for the next chapter to find out. -EA


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, on with the hunt! 

10K ran.  He ran through the forest as fast and as hard as he could while ducking under tree branches that seemed to reach out as if trying to stop him, dodging around large rocks that appeared out of nowhere to block his path, leaping over logs that seemed intent on tripping him up, and avoiding prickly bushes that grabbed at his clothing as if trying to snare him.  Fear pushed him on, his heart hammering away in his chest.  The adrenalin was helping to clear some of the fogginess from his head and he found his father’s words suddenly running through his mind:   _If people find out that you’re an omega, the wolves will come and they’ll tear you apart_.  Well Travis had said the wolves were coming for him so his pa had been right, but that didn’t mean he was going to make it easy for them. 

He had thought that his group would find him in time and rescue him, but they hadn’t shown up.  Maybe they hadn’t even looked for him.  Maybe they thought he had run off.   Or maybe they decided they couldn’t delay their mission and waste time looking for him and were even now on the road headed for … wherever it was they were headed for, leaving him behind.  He shook his head trying to clear it.  He was starting to have trouble focusing. 

He was panting heavily, flushed and hot not only from his heat, but also from the sweltering air which felt like a wet blanket pressing down on him.  Thunder suddenly rumbled around him as if announcing the impending rain.  He had had only a half a bottle of water since this morning and he was probably on the verge of dehydration, so he would welcome the rain right now, not only to quench his thirst, but to cool his fevered skin which felt hot, itchy.  His shirt was clinging to his sweat-soaked body and irritating him, so he pulled it off, crying out as the soft fabric brushed against his overly sensitive nipples.  He wiped his sweaty face with the shirt and then tossed it.  On he ran. 

He knew the alphas were behind him now.  Every time the wind shifted and blew from behind him he picked up their scent.  The scent of the alphas’ lust was starting to excite him, making a part of him want to just stop running and wait for them such was his growing need to be bred right now.  But accompanying their scent of lust was also anger, violence, fury, desperation.  These emotions were not directed at him, of course, but at the other alphas, but he couldn’t distinguish that.  All he knew was that these particular scents indicated danger and were triggering his survival instincts, so he pushed himself to run faster, feeling distressed and panicked as the alphas drew ever nearer. 

 

Murphy was running a safe distance behind the herd of lust-crazed alphas.  He had no idea what had come over him when he decided to run after 10K.  He had caught 10K’s sweet scent back at the fairgrounds; then when Roberta was dealing with that flesh peddler, he had smelled 10K’s scent on the man and had started pacing in agitation.  Then when he caught the musky scent of all the other alphas’ and pictured in his head in vivid detail what they were planning to when they caught up with 10K, he had just seen red and lost all reason.  He had just dived right into the fray with no thought to what he was doing or the consequences.  If he was smart he would just turn around right now and go back and let Warren handle this … just stop and turn round right now.  But he couldn’t.  Even the thought of Warren going after 10K and catching him was making some primal alpha part of him scream, _No!  Mine!_   So here he was, the savior of the world running behind a group of alphas who would like nothing better than to rip out his liver and eat it raw. 

Murphy had already taken a wide berth around two alphas engaged in a violent fight that he had no doubt would end in death.  What the hell had he been thinking?  He could not get killed out in the middle of nowhere by some backwoods alpha trying to get to one of his traveling companions.  Yet here he was.  And just what the hell was he planning to do if and when he caught up to 10K?  He shook his head, trying to put that particular thought aside for later.  He knew what he would like to do to him considering the wood pressing uncomfortably against the front of his pants felt like a goddamn tree trunk.  No, better to think of something else. 

Murphy put out his mental feelers looking for any ping that would tell him if any Z’s were nearby.  He was smart enough to know that there was no way he could defeat these alphas on his own.  He needed backup.  He felt a couple of Z-pings, but they were a long distance away.  He reached out to them anyway and told them to come to him. 

 

10K heard several sets of feet behind him, closing in on him.  He smelled their anger and violence and in a panic he tried to speed up, but no matter how fast he ran, alphas are predisposed to be stronger and faster.   He suddenly felt someone grab the back of his pants and pull him to a stop.  A set of rough hands grabbed at him while another set of hands tried to push that one away.  He was suddenly caught up in a violent game of tug of war between multiple alphas.  There were at least five of them that had reached him at the same time and they were all trying to take possession of him.  He was getting jostled, scratched, and bruised as they kept pulling at him.  One alpha nearly ripped his arm out of the socket, and 10K let out a cry of pain which only made the alphas go crazier and fight each other harder, their protective instincts in full force to protect their possible mate. 

There was already blood spilled as a couple of them had bloody noses and contusions on their faces, and the smell of blood made 10K’s panic and sense of danger grow.  He tried to get away, but one big alpha, who looked like he lifted weights, had a hold of his bicep now and had pulled a knife from his boot and was slicing at any alpha who dared approach.  One alpha who tried to grab him got stabbed in the belly and was on the ground now moaning loudly and bleeding out.  Then two more alphas broke through to the small clearing they were standing in, and the fighting began anew.  The alpha who was holding him finally threw him to the ground so he could use both hands to fight off his competitors, who were trying to surround them.  One of the new alphas also had a knife, and the resulting battle was vicious and bloody. 

10K curled into a protective ball, arms over his head while the fighting went on around him.  His senses were overloading in his current heat-addled condition.  While the two alphas with knives were fighting each other, another alpha came over to him and was pulling at his pants, trying to remove them and 10K cried out in distress.  The alpha with the knife who had been holding onto him roared when he saw what that alpha was doing, and that distraction was enough to cost him his life as the other knife-wielding alpha took advantage and slit his throat.  The one left standing with the knife came over and stabbed the alpha trying to disrobe 10K in the head, and that alpha fell over dead. 

10K raised his head and looked around at all the bodies littered around the clearing and saw that there was only one alpha left alive, and he was now standing in front of 10K, towering over him, coated in blood and breathing heavy.  His eyes were fully dilated and 10K saw the large bulge jutting out obscenely from the front of his pants.  10K smelled the man’s lust and his body responded with another gush of slick leaking from his hole.  Omega physiology had him wanting to respond to this alpha, to get on his hands and knees and present to him and to have this man fill this empty, aching need he felt, but looking around at all the bodies made him afraid.  His heat fever was consuming his mind, making it hard to think, but instinct told him that bodies meant danger, he just couldn’t remember why. 

10K heard the sounds of clothing being shed, the sound of a belt buckle, then the sound of a zipper, pants being removed.  When he looked back up at the alpha, the man was standing fully nude in all his glory.  He was a big alpha, mature, with a barrel chest, thick arms covered in tattoos, and a hairy chest.  10K’s eyes traveled down of their own accord until he reached the man’s large cock, already hard and leaking, and his mouth went dry.  He was afraid, but instinct told him this was what he needed.  This is what would stop the emptiness and the cramping he was starting to feel.  He started to roll over onto his knees, but then he thought he saw one of the bodies twitch.  He got up quickly, suddenly frightened. 

The alpha, mistaking his fear, said, “Yeah, it’s an impressive sight, I know.  But if you cooperate I’ll try to be gentle.” 

10K started to kneel back down but thought he saw the body twitch again and started backing away.  The alpha, thinking he was trying to get away from him, grabbed him roughly and shoved him from behind, sending him stumbling forwards to land hard on his hands and knees.  10K tried to stand up again, but a hand clamped down hard on his nape, forcing his face to the ground and causing him to cry out. 

“You’re not going anywhere, sweetheart.  You’re mine now.  I paid for you and I killed for you, and now I’m gonna fuck that sweet ass of yours into the ground and bond you.”  The hand left his nape and he suddenly felt the blunt edge of a knife sliding under the waistband of this pants and he froze. 

A deep chuckle came from behind.  “I can smell your fear, omega.  But it’s not my knife you should be afraid of.  They don’t call me Big Mike for nothing.”  

10K shivered as the blade started slicing through the back of his pants and underwear.  He felt hands parting the material and pushing it down to his knees, and a breeze caressed his heated skin as he was now exposed to the alpha’s gaze.  He heard a snick as the knife was stabbed into the ground next to him. 

The alpha inhaled deeply and made an appreciative sound.  He ran calloused hands up 10K’s thighs, hips and back and then back down again.  “Beautiful,” he said reverently.  His touch was sending spikes of desire through 10K’s body and making him forget what he had been worried about before.   The alpha squeezed his cheeks and then parted them, circling his hole with his thumb and spreading the moisture there, causing 10K to arch his back and cry out in need. 

“That’s it, sweetheart.  Oh, you are just as sweet and juicy as a peach and just ripe for the plucking,” the alpha said, suddenly pushing a thick finger inside of him.  10K cried out at the unexpectedness of it, but then gasped and moaned as the finger moved experimentally.  He heard the alpha chuckle.  “I never had me a virgin before.  It’s gonna be a tight fit, no doubt about it, but I think you’re gonna enjoy it.  I know I will.” 

The finger was removed and 10K felt the alpha pushing his knees wider apart and suddenly there was a large pressure at his hole.  He felt a momentary wave of panic, then felt the alpha’s hand on the back of his neck again, holding him down.  “There’s no going back now, sweetheart,” he said.  “Just relax and daddy will do the rest.” 

10K was trembling as he closed his eyes and braced himself to be breached for the very first time while a streak of lightening lit up the sky. 

 

Murphy had followed 10K’s scent, and the occasional dead alpha, taking a wide berth and avoiding any alphas engaged in battle.  He smelled blood up ahead mixed with 10K’s scent and that of several alphas and approached cautiously.  When he came to the clearing he couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw an alpha getting ready to fuck 10K with two of the man’s newly dead comrades coming up behind him.  Apparently this stupid alpha hadn’t checked the bodies lying around the clearing to make sure they were all brain dead in his hast to get to 10K.  Murphy saw the man’s hand on 10K’s nape holding him down and the man’s cock pressed at 10K’s entrance and felt a wave of fury the likes of which he had never felt before.  He growled and sent out the mental command for the two Z’s to drag the big man off 10K and rip him apart. 

 

10K felt the alpha suddenly pulled off him.  He looked behind him and saw two Z’s dragging him off and felt a wave of fear as he watched the alpha being savagely bitten and torn apart.  He grabbed the knife still sticking in the ground, stood up, and ran, having to hold his pants up now since they had been sliced down the back. 

“Kid, wait!” Murphy shouted, but it was too late.  10K had run off before he could get to him.  He had seen the kid’s heat-glazed eyes and panic and knew he wasn’t thinking straight right now, might not even recognize him.  He was probably operating strictly on instinct. 

He ran after 10K, leaving the Z’s to their feast.  10K was easy enough to follow, his scent strong and sweet in the heavy air, which was growing darker by the minute with the approaching storm. 

With his longer legs he caught up to 10K fairly quickly and grabbed his arm to stop him.  10K made a distressed sound and tried to pull away from him, then turned and raised the knife at him.  Murphy grabbed his wrists and growled, and 10K dropped the knife and averted his eyes, baring his neck in supplication.  “10K, it’s me.  It’s Murphy.  You know me.  Look at me.  Focus.” 

10K was coated in sweat and looked at him with fevered eyes.  Murphy saw him inhale deeply, and then his body relaxed as he seemed to recognize his scent. 

“Murphy?” 10K said, frowning in concentration. 

“That’s right, it’s Murphy.  You know me,” he said, releasing 10K’s wrists.    

10K startled Murphy by wrapping his arms around him and burying his head in his neck, pulling their bodies flush.  Murphy felt the heat from 10K’s body searing into his and threw his head back and gasped as their twin erections were suddenly pressed next to each other, each movement causing a delicious friction.  10K was now mouthing and sucking at his neck while making little grinding movements against his pelvis.  Murphy was barely in control as his cock was now throbbing, pushing against the front of his pants, begging to be released from its confines.   

Somehow he managed to tentatively push 10K away from him and take a couple of steps back, trying to put some distance between them.  He saw the look of confusion on 10K’s face. 

“Look, kid, you don’t want me.  You don’t even like me.  If we do this you’ll regret it.  I certainly won’t, but I know you will.  So it’s best if we just keep some distance between us and go find Warren and the others.” 

10K just stood there, looking at him with those incredible eyes, and Murphy got his first real look at 10K, the real 10K as an omega, not a beta.  Gone were the layers of clothing he hid behind.  The pants he had initially been trying to hold up were now pooled around his ankles, and he stepped out of them and stood there as if knowing Murphy was assessing him. 

Omega biology is a miraculous thing.  When an omega comes into heat it doesn’t just alter their scent, it alters their body as well to make them even more enticing to an alpha.  10K’s pale skin was flushed pink, his nipples standing out in two dusky rose peaks.  His skin looked luminescent, although Murphy growled when he saw the bruises and scratches marring his beautiful flesh at the rough handling by the other alphas.  10K’s lips looked fuller and he had them slightly parted, panting lightly.  His spine was more curved, a subtle, supple shifting at the base, a sharper curve at the hollow where back meets ass making the ass jut out enticingly.  10K’s body was softer, wetter, riper and fuller.  His erection was pale and flushed against a nest of black curls and Murphy’s own cock hardened even further in response.  Even as Murphy watched he saw a fresh trail of slick run down 10K’s thighs that seemed to be as a result of his perusal, and Murphy’s body couldn’t help but respond in kind as he felt his cock leaking.  As another flash of lightening lit up the sky, 10K’s skin seemed to glow and his eyes seemed to burn.  Murphy was used to 10K looking at him with disgust or anger or resentment, but he never imagined what it would be like to have him look at him the way he was now, with undisguised lust and need. 

Murphy’s eyes darkened, his control slipping.  His gaze raked down 10K’s body, ravenous. He felt a growl rumble up from his chest with an alpha need to claim.  He stood there transfixed and so aroused it hurt.  He wanted 10K in this moment more than he had wanted anything in his life.  But he was torn.  What exactly _had_ he been planning when he made the decision to run into the forest after 10K?  Surely it wasn’t to ravish this young man, like he currently wanted to do.  Now that he thought about it, he wondered if the animosity that 10K and he seemed to feel toward each other wasn’t the result of an undercurrent of sexual tension.  Oh, he hadn’t known that 10K was an omega, but then again maybe there was a primitive alpha part of him that had recognized it on a deep, instinctual level.  Objectively speaking he had always thought 10K was attractive. 

His mind and body were now at war about what to do.  He knew basic omega physiology, and the only way to bring an omega out of heat quickly was for them to be bred. Nature brings them into heat to ensure they’re bred and procreate.  It’s one of nature’s survival mechanisms.  Once an omega absorbs enough alpha hormones through bodily fluids (i.e. semen, saliva, sweat), it satisfies that need and brings their body out of heat.  If they don’t receive alpha hormones they can stay in heat anywhere from five to ten days, dealing with constant need and cramps wracking their body.  Back before the apocalypse if an omega went into heat unexpectedly they could go to a doctor’s office for a prescription of a synthetic alpha hormone that would take the edge off and gradually bring them back to normal, but he doubted that Doc was carrying any of those in his bag of tricks, not knowing they still had an omega traveling in the group.  Stepping back and looking at this from a purely logical perspective, 10K actually needed to be bred to bring him out of his heat. 

While Murphy stood there debating, 10K apparently had become tired of waiting for him to make a decision and made it for him.  He walked up to him and put his arms around him in a tight hug, and ran the side of his face over Murphy’s, marking his skin with his scent, then moving his lips lightly but enticing over Murphy’s. 

Murphy reflexively put his arms around 10K, and when all he felt was smooth, bare skin, he groaned in defeat.  He knew deep down that he had been lost from the first moment he had smelled 10K’s intoxicating heat scent, a siren call he couldn’t resist.  And when he had seen that alpha trying to mount him, he had been furious and thought how dare that alpha try to claim what was rightfully his.  _His._   He had never thought of 10K as his before, but he did now.  He pulled 10K tightly to him and crushed his lips down on his for a bruising kiss.  10K responded in kind, his heat eliminating all the inhibitions and shyness that the kid typically suffered from. 

Murphy kissed his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, sucking bruises down his throat while 10K pulled at his clothes making needy sounds.  When Murphy failed to remove his clothes, 10K slid down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Murphy’s thighs and buried his face in his groin, mouthing at him through his trousers.  Murphy threw his head back and cried out at the sensation, fisting his hands so tight his knuckles were bone white.  He was losing control fast and he didn’t want to cum in his pants like some teenager, so he stepped back from 10K and quickly pulled his shirt off over his head, then immediately started on the pants, kicking his shoes off at the same time.  As soon as he was free from his trousers he heard 10K make a sound of need that went straight to his cock.  “Omega, present!” he barked, losing all patience and just needing to be buried in 10K’s heat. 

10K, who was still kneeling, responded immediately to the alpha command and turned around and got on his hands, lowering his head and spreading his knees further apart in the omega breeding pose.  Murphy could see 10K’s thighs were trembling, and as he knelt behind him he saw a trail of fresh slick running down them. 

Murphy was all alpha now, driven by need, all civility gone, primitive Id taking over as he prepared to mount his omega.  10K’s scent was in his mouth and nose, and on his skin, intoxicating him, driving him.  He positioned himself between 10K’s knees and probed the slick entrance with his finger, then pushed it deep into his wet virgin hole, breaking through the last of 10K’s defenses and turning him into creature not of flesh and blood, but of mindless need.  10K started immediately pushing back on the finger and mewling, riding the finger and looking for release.  Murphy removed the finger and was lining up his cock when a strong arm was suddenly wrapped around his throat, pulling him away from 10K.  He hadn’t even stopped to think that there might be another alpha left alive out there, which was stupid on his part.  He managed to get his feet under him while the alpha behind him growled and applied more pressure, cutting off his air supply.  Murphy clawed at the arm, but his vision was getting black around the edges. 

Murphy felt something slam into the alpha and they both stumbled forward and the alpha loosened his hold on his neck enough for him to break free.  When he turned around he saw 10K on the man’s back with a look of rage.  Apparently 10K hadn’t appreciated the interruption.  The alpha managed to grab 10K’s arm and throw him to the ground.  The alpha looked at Murphy, then at 10K sprawled on his back looking slightly stunned from the fall and barked, “STAY!”  Fixing his eyes on Murphy he said, “When I’m done killing you I’m gonna have to teach this little omega bitch a little respect.  He won’t be able to walk for a week when I’m done with him,” he said, smiling at Murphy with mossy looking teeth. 

“Let’s not get ahead of yourself,” Murphy said with surprising calm, body tense, watching the man and waiting for him to make a move.  “You have to kill me first before that happens.” 

“Oh, I’m looking forward to it,” the alpha said.  “Nothing heats the blood like battle, and I have the perfect outlet for all that heat sprawled out at my feet when I’m done with you.” 

The alpha charged Murphy then, grabbing him around the waist and tackling him to the ground.  The alpha was on him now, raining blows down on his face.  His face snapped to the side after a particularly hard punch, and another punch split his lip before he was able to grab the alphas wrists.  He tried to roll them over so that he would have the advantage, but the alpha had his knees braced wide and he couldn’t manage it.  He finally released one of the alpha's wrists and hit him as hard as he could in the stomach.  The alpha hadn’t been expecting that and bent over in pain and Murphy was able to throw him off and stand up.  He went to kick the alpha but the alpha saw it coming and grabbed his foot and twisted, sending Murphy tumbling back to the ground.  The alpha quickly crawled back over Murphy and found his throat again and was squeezing the life out of him.  Murphy’s face was turning red and his eyes were bulging.  It looked like he was going to die here in the middle of nowhere after all.    

Suddenly the alpha jerked, his eyes wide and surprised, and he fell forward onto Murphy, a knife buried in the back of his head.  10K was standing there breathing heavy and looking like some avenging angel.  “Murphy,” he said plaintively, his whole body trembling with need. 

Murphy pushed the alpha’s body off him and stood up and pulled 10K in for a ravishing kiss, wincing due to the beating his face had just taken.  Murphy’s heart swelled.  10K could have settled for this alpha, but he had chosen him, fought for him.  He pulled them both down to their knees and 10K immediately turned and presented, angling his body perfectly for an alpha to sink into and plant his seed deep.  Murphy lined up his cock at 10K’s wet entrance, then leaned over and grabbed his shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze before pushing his hips forward, sinking into 10K’s welcoming body. 

It felt like he was pushing into a vise lined with superheated liquid velvet.  His eyes rolled back in his head as 10K arched his back and moaned, encouraging him on.  Inch by inch he pushed until he was fully sheathed, and then he just lay across 10K’s back panting, trying to catch his breath while allowing 10K time to adjust to him.  He was trembling at the exquisite feeling of being encased in 10K’s body.  He stroked and kissed 10K’s back and shoulder until 10K started moving restlessly and making needy sounds.  Murphy knew he was ready then and grabbed his hips firmly just as the first drop of rain hit his body. 

The skies opened up then, bathing their bodies as Murphy moved.  He started off slow but 10K made his impatience known and it drove him to move harder, faster.  Their flesh slapped together ruthlessly as thunder crashed and lightening blazed in the sky around them, rain pelting down on their heated bodies as they mated with a wildness that rivaled nature itself. 

As aroused as they both were it didn’t take long for them both to find their release, and 10K keened his pleasure as he came while Murphy threw back his head and roared up at the sky as 10K tightened and pulsed around him, milking every drop of his seed. 

After the aftershocks wore off they both collapsed to the wet ground.  10K rolled onto his back and opened his mouth, trying to catch some of the rainwater in his mouth to slack his thirst.  His fevered body was actually steaming under the cooler rain.  Murphy draped his body half over 10K’s, his arm wrapped over his middle possessively, needing to touch him, needing to feel connected.   Despite the rain, which had tapered down to a drizzle, he felt his eyes drifting closed. 

When Murphy next opened his eyes he didn’t know how much time had passed, but 10K was straddling him flushed and aroused, holding his cock and positioning it at his entrance.  Murphy was surprised to see how hard he already was.  10K slowly sank onto him, and Murphy watched, riveted, as10K impaled himself on his cock.  It was one of the most visually erotic things he had ever witnessed.  When 10K was fully sheathed, Murphy put his hands on 10K’s thighs and could feel his skin was still burning with fever.  10K started moving, and he just laid back and enjoyed watching 10K ride him like a mechanical bull. 

Twice more they came together.  Murphy had never been with an omega in heat before but he had heard that an alpha in the presence of an omega in heat could get it up repeatedly in a short amount of time by just inhaling their pheromones, but he had had no idea.  He felt like a teenager again. 

Their last time together Murphy could smell 10K’s scent changing.  He knew 10K was starting to come out of heat now and he wanted to watch 10K’s face when he fucked him this one last time.  He laid him on his back and pushed his knees up, then entered him slowly, watching every nuance, every tensing of the jaw, every lick of his lips, reveling in every sigh, every moan, every gasp.  10K was turning his head to the side, exposing his throat, a clear invitation to be claimed.  Omegas want to be claimed during their heat.  Instinct tells them that being claimed by an alpha offers them protection and prevents them from being preyed upon by other alphas.  The sight of his throat had Murphy’s alpha screaming at him to bite him and lay claim to him, but Murphy knew what his particular bite would do to 10K, and he knew that 10K and the group would never forgive him if he did.  10K was looking at him through his lashes, his eyes willing him to claim him.  The fever in his eyes was less, but Murphy still wasn’t sure if 10K was fully aware of who he was with and what was happening. 

Murphy lowered his head to 10K’s throat and started licking and sucking at it while he slowly moved.  10K wrapped his arms around his back and locked his ankles under his ass and made soft sounds and moans of contentment.  They moved at a more languid, less frenzied pace, and when he felt 10K’s body tensing, could tell he was close, he raised his head to watch him come apart, and it was beautiful, made more so by the fact he knew he had caused that look to be on his face.  It was a look he would never forget

When they were through, Murphy lay on his side and pulled 10K to him.  He was feeling exhausted, but pleasantly so.  He couldn’t remember when he last felt this content and relaxed, even while lying in the mud.  10K was already asleep, exhaustion overtaking him now that he was coming out of his heat, and Murphy gradually started drifting off to sleep with his arms wrapped around 10K and his face buried in his neck, enjoying his scent.  It was still drizzling lightly but a ray of evening sun had managed to break through the storm clouds and shine down upon them, and Murphy smiled as he saw a rainbow appear right before he dozed off. 

 

Something woke Murphy.  He frowned as he tried to figure out what it was.  Then he heard it, a familiar voice, and it was headed this way. 

_10K!  Murphy!_

_Shit!  That was Roberta’s voice!_   He jumped up, making 10K mumble at the loss of body contact, and ran around looking frantically for his clothes.  He had just woken up and wasn’t thinking straight and was feeling panicked at the idea of Roberta finding him and 10K naked and knowing what he had done.  Somehow it was like your mom catching you in the act.  He felt like a coward, but he didn’t want to face Warren’s accusing looks as she realized that he had been the one to take 10K’s innocence. 

He found his missing shoe and ran out of the clearing and out of sight to get dressed, trying to think what to do now.  Should he just come out and say, _Oh, hi, I found 10K and took care of his little problem, so he’s coming out of heat now—you’re welcome._    Christ, that sounded stupid.  Maybe he could try, _10K was all over me.  What’s an alpha to do?_   Even worse.  He supposed it was possible that 10K wouldn’t even remember what happened.  An omega’s temperature gets so high when they’re in a heat fever that they can experience hallucinations, memory loss, and confusion.  Maybe he should just arrive after Warren finds 10K and say he heard her calling out and just keep his mouth shut.  Jesus, what was wrong with him?  He should just man up and confess to Warren, he thought, pulling on his shirt.  After all, he’s a consenting adult and 10K is 18, so he’s sort of barely an adult who was almost certainly consenting while in a fevered heat state.  _Ah shit._ He groaned at how that sounded.  He decided he’d just play it by ear and wait for Warren to find 10K and see what the kid remembered and just wing it from there. 

He was tying his wet shoelaces while listening for Warren to find 10K when he heard another sound, a sound that chilled his blood:  the sound of 10K screaming.  He ran to the clearing, reaching it at the same time as Warren and Doc and saw a Z on top of 10K trying to bite him.  Murphy immediately got into its head to call it off and realized it was one of the Z’s he had Z-pinged when he first entered the forest.  Apparently it had taken the Z all this time to come to him, but it had found 10K instead.  He watched as Warren cleaved its head with her machete, and Murphy let out a relieved sigh.  That is until he looked at 10K and saw the distressed look on his face, and when 10K held up his right arm they all saw the blood trailing down his arm and the fresh set of teeth marks in his pale flesh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no, poor 10K!  Just one final chapter to see how it all turns out.  I hope you’ll join me next week for the final chapter of “The Secret.”  -EA


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the final chapter of “The Secret.”

“10K!” Warren exclaimed, kneeling next to him and examining the bite mark on his arm.  “Doc!  Hold his arm out while I cut it off!” she said desperately, pulling out her machete. 

“No!” 10K shouted, standing up and looking confused. like he was trying to figure out what the hell was happening. 

“10K, you’ve been bitten,” Warren explained.  “I need to cut off your arm right now in order to keep the zombie virus from spreading throughout your body and killing you.  Now, please, let me just do this while there’s still time!” she begged. 

“No!” he repeated.  “What good will I be to the team with only one arm?” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Warren said gently.  “You’ll still be alive, and that’s all that matters.” 

“No!” he said, holding his arm to his body and backing away from her. 

“Then let me bite you,” Murphy said, walking toward him.  “It might just save your life, I don’t know.” 

“No!” 10K said again, moving away from Murphy now.  “I’m not going to end up like Cassandra.” 

“But you’ll die if we don’t do something!” Murphy said, feeling genuine despair.  How had things gone so terribly wrong? 

“We don’t know that you’ll end up like Cassandra,” Doc tried.  “Cassandra was dying when Murphy bit her.  Maybe that’s why she was more zombie-like, because she was so close to being dead.  You’re not so it may not affect you the same way.” 

“Sure, kid,” Murphy said, moving slowly toward him with his hands up, trying not to spook him, “you’ll probably be fine.” 

“No!” 10K said, stubbornly.  “I can’t take that chance.  I couldn’t stand to live that way,” he said, sinking down and leaning against a tree.  “Besides, Cassandra wasn’t bitten by a Z,” he said in despair. 

“It’s your choice to make, 10K, and we’ll respect it,” Warren said sadly, “but would it hurt to at least try?”

10K shook his head, not relenting.    

Warren sighed.  “Okay then,” she said, putting her machete away, knowing it was too late now anyway.  The Z-virus would be circulating through his entire body by now.  She took off the button-down shirt she was wearing over her t-shirt and knelt next to 10K and draped it over his lap.  10K seemed to realize then that he was naked and wrapped it awkwardly around him. 

Addy’s voice came over the walkie-talkie then.  _Just checking in.  Find anything?_  

“We found 10K and Murphy,” Warren answered … “but ... 10K’s been bitten by a Z.  If you want to say good-bye to him, use the GPS to track the devices you put in the walkie-talkies.  But you need to hurry,” she added.    

 _The GPS says we’re close!  We’re coming!_ she said, sounding like she was already running.    

“They’ll be here soon if you can just hold on for a bit,” Warren said, blinking away tears that were threatening to escape.  Doc was kneeling by him as well, but Murphy was pacing, clearly agitated that 10K hadn’t let him bite him to at least try and save his life. 

“So you’re an omega,” Warren said, brushing hair out of his face in a motherly fashion.  “Why didn’t you ever tell us?” she asked, just trying to get his mind off what was coming. 

“When my pa died he told me I needed to keep it a secret to keep me safe.  I should have realized that you guys are my family now and confided in you.  I’m sorry I didn’t,” he said, looking up at her with a sad expression. 

“Seeing as how we are your family, we should have seen the signs, like how pretty you are,” she said teasingly and drawing a smile from him. 

Addy and Mack came crashing through the trees then, winded, clearly having run the whole way.  “Are we in time?” she asked, spotting 10K still alive and looking relieved, running over to him.  She knelt down and took his hand, watching his eyes.  The eyes would change right before he turned, giving them fair warning.  Warren already had a knife discretely at the ready to mercy him as soon as he turned. 

The group held vigil around 10K so he would be surrounded by friends until the end.  They kept talking, trying to keep his mind off what was coming.  Five minutes went by, then ten, then fifteen with no change.  Warren was frowning.  He should have turned by now. 

"How you doing, kid?" Doc asked, looking slightly confused. 

"Fine, I guess." 

"Any strange cravings?  Like, for instance, a desire to rip open my head and eat my brain?" 

"Eww, no!" 10K said, looking at Doc. 

Warren stood up and looked at Murphy, who was still pacing and looking uncharacteristically agitated. 

“How is it that you just happened to be nearby when we found 10K?” she asked. 

“I ... heard you calling and I came toward the sound of your voice.” 

“Uh-huh.  Seeing as how he was naked when we found him and he smells like he’s going out of heat, I’m guessing some alpha got to him, but one wasn’t around when we showed up … none except you, that is.  What happened to your face?” 

“My face?” he said, touching it.  “Oh, that.  I got into a fight with one of those alphas and had to kick his ass,” he said, shrugging. 

“Mm-hmm.  And after you kicked this alpha’s ass, did you and 10K happen to perhaps … hook up?” she asked, staring daggers at him.   

“Roberta, how can you even think that?” he said, feigning shock.   

“He’s an omega who was in heat and you’re an alpha.  Come to think of it, why did you go after him like you did?  No offense, but you’re not the type to volunteer for anything.  Why didn’t you let me go after him?” 

“I smelled those other alphas, and the thought of what they wanted to do to him made me crazy and I went after him before I knew what I was doing.  Call it temporary insanity,” he said, throwing up his hands.    

“Uh-huh.  Is that a hickey on your neck?”

“What!  Where?” Murphy said, immediately raising his hand to his neck and looking guilty as hell as all eyes were suddenly on him. 

“Just kidding,” Warren said, “I don’t see a hickey, but you thought you had one.  You _were_ with 10K and you bit him, didn’t you, you sonofabitch!” Warren accused.  “That’s the only reason I can think of that he hasn’t turned Z yet.” 

“Wait, you bit me!” 10K said, looking distressed and feeling his face. 

“No!  Okay, look, I will admit that maybe10K threw himself at me in gratitude when I single-handedly saved him from several really disgusting alphas, but I didn’t bite him, I swear!  Give me a little credit, Roberta.” 

“Wait, what!?” 10K said.  “Are you saying you and I … 10K’s eyes got big.  “Oh, shit, we did!  I remember parts of it now.  Oh god!” 10K said. 

“You actually said that several times when we were … you know,” Murphy said, looking pleased with himself.  “But then I’m sure the Lord is used to having his name said repeatedly in the throes of passion.” 

“In the throes of …  Oh god!” 10K said again, then slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“Well, you certainly weren’t complaining when it was happening!” Murphy said, feeling a little hurt.  “In fact, I’d say you quite enjoyed our little sex-athon.  You enjoyed it several times, as a matter of fact,” he said, looking smug. 

“ _SEVERAL_ TIMES!!” 10K said, looking green around the gills. 

“Oh yeah.  Once was definitely not enough for you, you randy little minx, you.”

“I wish we could have a sex-athon,” Mack said to Addy, looking a bit jealous. 

“10K, stand up, let me take a look at you,” Warren said, glaring at Murphy.    

10K stood up, blushing while tying Warren’s shirt around his middle so the important bits were covered, and he kept shooting looks at Murphy, the blush deepening on his face indicating that certain memories were definitely coming back.    

“No bonding bite on the back of your neck, which is a surprise,” she said, looking at Murphy and frowning.  She quickly checked the rest of 10K’s body while he turned bright red at the examination. 

Perplexed she said, “He’s right, there are no bite marks anywhere. 

“Are you sure you checked _everywhere_?” Addy asked, lowering her eyes down to where the shirt was. 

“Hey!” 10K exclaimed, adjusting the shirt again.  “If she checked me any more thoroughly I’d have to ask to see her medical license.” 

“I see quite a few suck marks,” Warren continued, “but that shouldn’t cause it.  What about these scratches?” 

“Hey, that wasn’t me,” Murphy said, holding up his hands to show short nails.  “He had those when I arrived.” 

“I don’t get it then.  He was definitely bitten by a Z, so why hasn’t he turned?” 

Every eye turned to 10K and he just shrugged.  “Don’t look at me.  I’m a bit hazy about everything that happened since Travis turned me loose in the woods.” 

“Um … uh-oh,” Murphy said, touching his face.    

“Yes, Murphy?” Warren said, facing him.  “You have something to add?” 

“Oh, this should be good,” Addy whispered to Mack, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Mm-hmm,” Mack replied, crossing his arms and mirroring her. 

“I actually did get into a fight trying to protect 10K from another alpha, and he busted my lip pretty good and it was bleeding.” 

“Yeah, well, it looks like he kicked your ass,” Doc said, looking at the bruises on Murphy’s face and neck.

“The point I’m trying to make,” Murphy said, glaring at Doc, “is that my lip was bleeding, and after the fight when 10K and I were, uh …” 

“Sucking face?” Addy supplied helpfully. 

“Like a couple of Hoover vacuum cleaners,” he said, glancing at Addy, who put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. 

10K just groaned and placed a hand over his eyes. 

“Anyway, while we were … sucking face, I’m pretty sure that he would have swallowed some of my blood.  That could be why he hasn’t turned.” 

“So I am going to end up like Cassandra after all,” 10K moaned. 

“Now, hold on, 10K.” Doc said.  “There’s a big difference here.  When Murphy bites someone his saliva goes directly into their bloodstream.  When you swallowed his blood it went into your digestive tract and your body would have tried to break it down, digest it.  That’s a totally different situation.  It could have totally different results.  Why don’t we just test it?  Murphy, command 10K to do something.” 

Everyone looked at Murphy, waiting. 

“Okay, fine.  10K, come over here and kiss me,” he said smiling. 

“Murphy, behave,” Warren warned. 

“In your dreams, Murphy,” 10K said, but he found himself suddenly staring at Murphy’s lips.  That could be his residual heat still affecting him though.  At least he hoped so. 

“See there, he’s not compelled to obey you,” Doc said excitedly.  “Well thank god that alpha beat the crap out of you,” Doc said, looking at Murphy and smiling. 

“Gee, thanks,” Murphy said.  But he was looking much happier now, clearly relieved that it appeared that 10K wasn’t going to die.  10K kept glancing at Murphy and turning red, which only made Murphy smile harder. 

“Well, whatever the reason, we’re glad you’re still around,” Warren said, patting him on the back.  “From now on though, no more secrets.  Now let’s get back to the car and get you some clothes.” 

“I know,” Addy said.  “Seeing all that gorgeous skin is making me jealous,” she said, peeking around and trying to get a look at his ass. 

“Hey!” he said, tugging the shirt down over his ass.    

 

As they were walking through the forest back to where the car was Warren fell behind the others a little with Doc and said, “I need you to do me a favor.  I need you to ask Murphy if there’s any chance in hell he was wearing protection when he was with 10K, and when you find out that he wasn’t, because I know he was thinking with the wrong head; then I need you to talk to 10K and find out how he feels about possibly being pregnant.  I don’t suppose you have any of those ‘morning after’ pills to stop him from getting pregnant? 

“’Fraid not, Chief.  If we can find some though I’ll keep a few on hand in case of any, um, future emergencies.” 

“Good.  Now go.  And be diplomatic,” she said. 

“No problem.  Diplomatic is my middle name,” he said. 

He went over and fell in line next to Murphy, who glanced over at him.  “Uh, Murphy, I need to ask you something.” 

“Okay, shoot,” Murphy said, looking at him warily.    

“Have you ever heard the phrase ‘Love is cleaner with a packaged wiener’?” 

“Say what?” 

“How about, ‘If you can’t shield your rocket, leave it in your pocket’?” 

“Have you been hitting the Z-weed again?” 

“Okay, well what about, ‘If you go into heat, package your meat’?” 

Murphy stopped and faced Doc.  “What in the hell are you trying to say?” 

“So much for diplomatic.  I’m trying to find out if you were wearing any protection when you were with the kid,” Doc said in a lowered voice. 

“Oh, is that what you were asking?  Well, to be honest it didn’t occur to me at the time.  Not that it would have made a difference because I didn’t have one on me.  And not that one would have been enough because it most definitely would have taken more than one, trust me,” he said smiling. 

“Okay, a simple ‘no’ would have sufficed,” Doc said, walking away.  “That was just too much information, Murphy,” he mumbled.    

Doc went to 10K next and tried to be diplomatic, but 10K nearly had a seizure when Doc said the word ‘pregnant.’  He most vigorously stated he was definitely not ready to become a parent, especially not to a Murphy baby that could end up like baby Lucy.  Then when he remembered what pie girl had looked like pregnant there at the end he started hyperventilating.  So, it looked like they would need to go pharmacy shopping. 

 

They headed back to the same small town, since it was close, and went to the pharmacy where 10K had been kidnapped and where all of this had started to see if they could find what they needed to stop a pregnancy.  10K found the box of suppressants that Travis had tossed aside and put them in his backpack, but they didn’t find the pills that they needed.  They ended up driving most of the night until they found a large city that had a hospital.  They actually found what they were looking for there, and 10K swallowed the pill down dry in his haste to take it and nearly choked on it.  Murphy came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder and said, “Pity.  I was already picking out baby names,” then walked away trying not to laugh at 10K’s expression. 

They were all exhausted and decided as long as they were here they might as well look for supplies and find a place to bed down for some much needed R&R.  They split up into two teams, and 10K immediately paired up with Addy and Mack.  He had been avoiding Murphy like the plague while he was trying to come to terms with what happened. 

As they were walking down one street looking for likely places that might have food or supplies, they passed an alley and 10K suddenly froze. 

“What’s wrong, 10K?” Addy asked. 

“That’s their van.” 

“Whose van?” 

“Travis and his brothers.  The ones who kidnapped me,” he clarified.  “That’s their van.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Oh, I’m sure.” 

“They must be in that bar,” Mack said. 

Sure enough, the alley was next to a bar that appeared to be open for business, and when they peeked through a corner of the plate glass window they saw Travis and his brothers in there drinking and whooping it up and having a good ‘ol time. 

“Those sons of bitches,” Addy said, clearly furious.  “What should we do now?” she asked. 

“We could go in there and you could Z-whack all three of their heads,” Mack suggested. 

“No, I’ve got a better idea,” 10K said, a determined look on his face.  “They got a lot of food and gas and supplies offering me up for sale.  To my way of thinking that all belongs to me,” he said. 

“I like the way you think,” Addy said.  “I’ll be right back.” 

Addy ran back to the car to get her slim jim while Mack and 10K kept an eye on Travis and his brothers inside the bar. 

“So,” Mack said, “me and Addy can’t help but notice that you’re avoiding Murphy.” 

“Wouldn’t you?  It’s just really awkward knowing what happened between us out in the woods.” 

“Was it that bad?” Mack asked. 

“No … it wasn’t exactly bad.  I needed someone, and I seem to recall that I kind of enjoyed it,” he said awkwardly, blushing.  “It’s just … this is Murphy we’re talking about.  Why did it have to be him?” 

Mack smiled.  “Yeah, I guess that would be kinda weird.  Still, at least he’s someone you know.  I think it would have been a lot worse getting banged by a total stranger who didn’t give a shit about you and who would have bonded you and kept you off your suppressants and knocked up.  You said you didn’t want Murphy to bite you because you didn’t want to be controlled.  Well, being bonded is sort of like that.  When you’re bonded to an alpha you’re bound to them.  You can’t stand to be away from them for very long, and it’s hard to disobey them.  It’s like losing some of your control.  If two people love each other it’s no big deal being bonded, but to be bonded with someone you don’t even know or like … I can’t even imagine how horrible that would be.  Murphy could have bitten you during your heat, probably even felt compelled to bite you, but he didn’t.  That has to count for something.  I actually didn’t think he had it in him.” 

10K looked at Mack and Mack just shrugged.  He hadn’t really thought about it that way.  He remembered Big Mike then and the way he had grabbed his neck and pushed his face down to the ground, not letting him move.  Then there was the alpha with the mossy teeth that had threatened he wouldn’t be able to walk for a week after he was done with him.  He shivered at the thought of being bonded to either of them.  He hated to admit it, but Mack was right, it could have been so much worse.  He sighed.  He had a lot to think about. 

Addy came back in their car and pulled it into the alley behind the van and jumped out with the slim jim.  “I figured if they do have stuff in the back we can just load it all into the car,” she said. 

“Good thinking, babe,” Mack said.   

She got the van open fairly quickly, and when they opened the back doors they all gasped at how much there was.  There was gas, food, bullets, weapons … and there was 10K’s gun, which he immediately snatched up, smiling.  After Mack took another peak through the bar window to make sure the brothers were still occupied, they filled up the trunk and back seat of the car. 

When they were done 10K said, “I actually wish Murphy were here now.  He could summon a few Z’s and have them get in the back of the van for a nice surprise for these assholes the next time they open the doors.”  Looking around the corner of the alley he spotted two Z’s and said, “See there.  There are two Z’s right there and Murphy would just have to think _‘Zombies, come here,’_ with his freaky zombie mind-meld and they would come right over,” he said, as Addy and Mack looked over his shoulder. 

Suddenly the two Z’s stopped walking and looked right at where 10K was standing and started shuffling toward him. 

“Okay, that has got to be a coincidence,” Addy said, looking at 10K.  “They musta just heard your voice and they’re coming over to try and eat us.” 

“Yeah, that must be it,” Mack said doubtfully. 

They all backed away toward the van with weapons drawn as the Z’s crossed the street and shuffled down the alley toward them. 

“Just for kicks, though,” Addy said, as the Z’s were getting close “say something to them.” 

“Stop!” 10K said, and the Z’s stopped, looking at him. 

“Ho-lee shit,” Mack said.  “You drank Murphy blood, and now you’re a goddamn zombie whisperer!” 

“Shit,” 10K said, stunned. 

“Maybe we should all drink Murphy blood,” Addy said. 

“Eww!  Babe!” Mack said. 

“Just saying it might be worth it if it makes Z’s stop trying to eat us all the time.  Well, tell them to get in the back of the van,” Addy said excitedly to 10K. 

“Get in the back of the van,” 10K said, and the two Z’s got in as tame as kittens. 

They closed the back of the van and got into their car and sped off with their stolen goods, all three of them laughing and whooping like crazy.  10K was smiling.  Revenge felt sweet, and now it seemed he had a brand new super power.  He looked down and frowned at the Z bite on his arm.  The color of his skin looked normal though, and when he ran his hand through his hair he sighed with relief when no strands came out.   He remembered how Murphy’s transformation had started with his skin turning blue and his hair falling out. 

When they found the rest of the gang and showed them their haul and told them what happened, there was amazement and laughter and joy.  Warren’s team had found a large house a few blocks away that had been set up as a bed and breakfast, and after clearing the Z’s out of it they all went in and had a feast.  Travis even had beer and whiskey.  Addy and Mack turned in early, clearly needing alone time so they could have their own long-awaited sex-athon, and one by one everyone else turned in, there being enough rooms so that everyone had their own bedroom. 

 

Murphy was sitting up in his bed with a sheet drawn over his lap.  He was feeling sleepy and pleasantly buzzed by the food and whiskey he had consumed downstairs at their little celebration.  He was sipping at a glass of whiskey he had brought upstairs with him, enjoying the burn as it went down his throat.  He was just relaxing and thinking about certain things … well, actually certain people, when he heard a soft knock on the door.  “Come in,” he said.    

He was surprised when 10K walked into the room looking uncomfortable, closing the door behind him. 

10K stood there awkwardly looking at the floor, and when he glanced up and saw Murphy’s bare chest he blushed and said, “Maybe I should do this later,” and looked like he was ready to bolt.   

“Look, kid,” Murphy said, stopping him in his tracks, “if you’ve come here to tell me what a sonofabitch I am, just say it and get it over with.  I’m sure it’ll make you feel much better,” he said, taking another sip of whiskey and waiting.

“No…” he sighed, “that’s not why I came.  I … I just wanted to say … thank you.” 

Murphy’s eyebrows shot up and he was rendered momentarily speechless.  Of all the things he had expected the kid to say to him, that was definitely not one of them.  “Um, I think I heard you wrong.  What did you just say?” 

10K sighed again.  “Look, I remember now most of what happened out there, and I know that I could have ended up bonded and claimed by one of those assholes who was chasing me.  You … you gave me what I needed out there and you didn’t bite me, didn’t try to bind me to you.  Things could have ended up so much worse for me if you hadn’t caught up to me and … fought for me.  And I … _(sigh)_ … I seem to recall that I didn’t hate what happened between us either,” he said quickly, glancing up at Murphy before looking back at the floor and turning bright red. 

Murphy smiled.  Translation:  10K had enjoyed it. 

When 10K looked up again and saw the smug expression on Murphy’s face he said, “And if you ever tell anyone I said that, I swear I’ll deny it.  That’s all I wanted to say because things have been a little weird between us.” 

Murphy nodded.  “You know, this is a nice big bed right here with plenty of room for two,” he said in a deep, sultry voice, patting the space next to him.  “It might be nice for you to experience what it feels like doing it once on a nice soft bed rather than on the hard ground.” 

10K looked up at him in surprise.  “I’m not in heat any longer and I’m going to go back on my suppressants as soon as I can, so _that_ is never going to happen again.”   

“Pity,” Murphy said, staring at 10K intently while lacing his hands behind his head and arching his back a bit so that the sheet slid a little further down his body below his naval making it perfectly clear that he was naked under the sheet.  “Because I certainly didn’t hate it either.” 

10K looked at Murphy’s bare torso.  He used to find all the scars and bites repulsive, but now when he looked at them his mind flashed back to the woods and he remembered licking and kissing those scars, sucking on those nipples, and he felt his breathing speed up and heat pooling in his stomach.  He found his eyes following the line of hair that trailed below Murphy’s navel and disappeared under the sheet, and he licked his lips nervously.  When he looked up he realized that Murphy hadn’t missed where he was looking and was patting the bed next to him again in invitation.  10K turned beet red again. 

“Good-night,” 10K said, literally fleeing out the door, closing it behind him. 

“Good-night … Thomas,” Murphy said softly to the closed door, sighing.  Looking down at the tent forming under the sheet he said, “Down boy.”  He suspected there were going to be a lot of wet dreams ahead of him featuring a prickly teenage killer with gorgeous eyes, creamy skin, and a perfectly shaped ass.  He spit on his hand and moved it under the sheet, leaning his head back on the headboard and closing his eyes, reliving a couple of his favorite moments out in the woods. 

Outside Murphy’s door 10K was leaning against the wall trying to get control of himself.  He hadn’t expected to be affected by Murphy like he just had.  He looked down at the tent forming in his pants and said, “Stop that!  It’s not gonna happen!”  But a part of him had really wanted it to happen.  He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths and then walked awkwardly to his room and took a cold shower. 

 

The gang managed to find a van with enough room in the back for all their stuff and the stuff they had taken from Travis.  Since gas was still scarce they decided to stick to just the one vehicle.  Once again Warren, Addy and Mack piled into the front seat of the van, and Murphy, Doc and 10K were stuck taking the back.  Murphy got in first by the window in his usual spot, but before Doc got in next to Murphy, 10K got in first, sitting between them.  Doc raised his eyebrows but kept his mouth shut, a small curve forming on his lips.  He hadn’t been blind to the covert glances these two kept stealing at each other when they thought no one was watching.  When Murphy looked at 10K in surprise, 10K’s cheeks turned pink and he refused to look at him. 

As they once more made their way toward California, 10K inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of the three alphas he was traveling with.  Their scents used to bother him, but now they made him feel safe.  His secret was out about what he was, and his alphas had proved that they would fight for him, protect him, and never abandon him.  The betas too.  Even Murphy had fought for him.  As an omega it gave him a feeling of safety, security, and even love that he thought had been missing from his life since his folks died, but now he realized it had been here for quite some time, he just hadn’t realized it until now.  This was his family now. 

Before he knew it he had dozed off, feeling completely relaxed.  His head gradually slumped over onto Murphy’s shoulder, and he inhaled deeply in his sleep, a small smile appearing on his lips. 

Murphy wrapped his arm around the sleeping boy’s shoulder and rested his cheek on his head.  He met Warren’s raised eyebrow in the rearview mirror and just shrugged.  It was amazing how much had changed over the last few days, and it had all started with the discovery of one little secret. 

  [](http://tinypic.com?ref=3496new)

 "THE SECRET"

\- The End - 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends our story. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank each and every one of you who followed the story over the past few weeks, and a special thank you to those of you who left comments and hit that kudo button! Every kudo is like a warm, fuzzy omega hug. If you enjoyed the story but haven’t commented or kudoed yet, it’s not too late! I would certainly love to hear from you. This is EvilAdmin, out!


End file.
